


Diabolique Tentation

by Mitsu_Harlock



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sensuality, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsu_Harlock/pseuds/Mitsu_Harlock
Summary: Et si Integra cédait à des pulsions qui jusqu'ici lui semblait futile et absurde ?Si, elle empruntait un chemin différent, qu'elle décidait de ne plus marcher sur ce chemin aux coutures trop parfaite.Un être, une âme si pure, faite de droiture, d'honneur, d'élégance, souillé par un démon dévorant tout avec avidité sur son passage.Impossible, n'est-ce pas ?Un démon qui ne connaît que l'odeur de la guerre et la mort, pourrait-il en être autrement ?Non, c'est peu probable...Et pourtant....J'ai fait multitude de recherches sur Dracula, démons...Donc cette histoire sera riche en...histoire ? Ahah !





	1. Quand le diable veut une âme, le mal devient séduisant.

**Author's Note:**

> C’est en français, donc pardonnez-moi d’avances ahah !  
> Cette histoire se passe juste après la transformation de Victoria en vampire, l’histoire prendra ensuite un chemin totalement différent niveau scénario, oui, pas de Nazis ahah !
> 
> Le caractère des personnages sera celui d’Hellsing Ultimate, même si je préfère mon bon vieux Hellsing, j’ai grandi avec cette toute première série, je préfère largement Integra et Victoria dans Hellsing Ultimate niveau caractère !
> 
> Hellsing, c’est une série que moi et ma mère avons toujours apprécier et puis nous l’avons découvert un soir d’hiver, près de la cheminée sur MCM, non, ceci n’est pas une blague ! Bref, nous sommes tomber en amour pour ce manga par la suite !
> 
> PDI = Pensée d'Integra.

**_00h20._ **

 

Il faisait nuit noire dans le manoir Hellsing, seul le bruit de l'orage perturbait la sérénité des lieux.

Pourtant, dans le bureau de la baronne Integra Hellsing, on pouvait apercevoir une légère lumière, la maitresse du manoir ne dormait pas, elle était plongée assidument dans ses papiers, elle travaillait dur chaque jour, ça l'éprouvait, mais d'un certain côté, elle appréciait le faire, cela prouve une fois de plus, qui commande.

Elle remplit certains documents, dont un, en particulier, celui de la nouvelle recrue, Seras Victoria.

Integra ne comprends toujours pas, ce qui a poussé Alucard à avoir un tel caprice, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Mais bon, finalement, elle suppose, qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignore de lui.

Elle laisse échapper un long soupir et se remet au travail quand soudain, le bruit de la pluie s'intensifie dehors, faisant trembler les fenêtres.

Elle se lève, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, le visage neutre, observant le déluge dehors.

Bizarrement, toute cette agitation dehors, l'apaise rapidement.

La force du vent qui fait trembler les arbres et la pluie qui se déchaîne sur les jardins du manoir, c'est tout simplement un spectacle fabuleux à ses yeux.

Le bruit de l'orage qui éclate violemment dans le ciel, la pluie qui martèle les fenêtres, un son délicieux et apaisant, pour ses oreilles.

 _''Suis-je si étrange ?''_ Pense-t-elle.

Est-il si étrange d'aimer à ce point le chaos de l'orage ?

C'est la question qu'elle se pose à chaque fois, qu'elle se surprend à aimer le déluge, que ce soit celui de la pluie ou celui que provoque son serviteur.

Son fidèle serviteur, qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil, toujours loyal.

_''Me servira-t-il toujours avec autant de dévotion ?''_

Alucard, ne lui a jamais désobéi, cependant, depuis l'accident survenu à Cheddar, elle n'est pas totalement sereine, il ne lui a pas réellement désobéi, mais transformer une jeune femme en vampire, n'était pas prévu dans le plan initial, depuis quand, se souciait-il de la vie des humains, au point d'en transformer un en vampire ?

Le tonnerre gronde de toute sa puissance, c'était impressionnant à voir et à entendre.

 _ **« Hm ! Je déteste ça ! »**  _Une petite voix douce et infantile, parvint aux oreilles de la jeune baronne.

 ** _« Que la personne qui jacasse autant se montre tout de suite ! »_** Le ton d'Integra fût ferme et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune coupable se montre.

Une timide frimousse blonde aux yeux bleu encore humain se montre timidement dans l'encadrure de la porte.

C'était Victoria, la nouvelle recrue, elle entre timidement dans le bureau, baissant le regard.

Elle reste quelques secondes immobiles quand, un violent éclair la fit sursauter de frayeur.

 ** _« Hmhm, un vampire qui a peur de l'orage, ridicule.... »_** Integra pouffe de rire, elle se moque clairement de la jeune Draculina.

 ** _« Je ne pense pas m'y habituer un jour. »_** la jeune vampire, esquive le regard de la femme en face d'elle.

Integra l'observe du coin de l'œil, faisant mine de regarder le déluge dehors.

_''Si fragile et pourtant si...''_

Finalement, que savait-elle sur cette jeune fille, pas grand-chose, mise à part qu'elle est orpheline et qu'elle a rejoint une unité de police de Londres.

Sous ses allures froides, Integra ne demeure pas moins intriguée par cette nouvelle recrue, malgré son statut de vampire, elle défendait encore des convictions et valeurs humaines.

 _ **« Comment se passe ton ascension ? »**_  Integra s'assit à son bureau et sortit une boite de cigare.

Victoria ne su quoi répondre, elle fut prise au dépourvu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de conversation banale avec Integra Hellsing.

 ** _« Euh, c'est étrange et effrayant... »_** elle balbutie légèrement mais elle reprit vite le contrôle de ses mots.

La petite Daculina rougissait légèrement, sans doute impressionner par son interlocutrice.

Integra fut surprise de sa réaction.

_''Un vampire qui rougit ?''_

Ça semble stupide de se préoccuper d'un tel détail, mais c'est amusant à voir.

Elle ne pensait pas provoquer une telle réaction pour si peu.

 ** _« Dis-moi, as-tu peur de moi ? »_** La baronne relève un sourcil, amusé.

 _ **« Je...devrais ? »**_  Victoria rougit plus intensément, embarrassé.

Elle observait la réaction d'Integra, mais rien, son visage était neutre, quand soudainement, un rire léger s'échappa de sa gorge.

 _ **« Tant que tu obéis aux ordres que l'on te donne et que tu ne fais pas de trop grosses bêtises, tu n'as rien à craindre. »**  _La baronne fendit un sourire avant de rejeter la fumée de son cigare.

Victoria resta muette pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

 _ **« Je peux partir ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »**_  la jeune vampire, lui lança un sourire sincère et plein de bonne volonté.

_**« Non, ça ira, merci, tu peux y aller. »** _

Victoria se retourna prête à partir, quand un violent éclair surgit de nouveau, la faisant sursauter de plus belle, elle pressa le pas et sortit du bureau.

_''Pff...Cette fille...''_

**_ PDI. _ **

_''Pas de visite impromptue d'Alucard ce soir, il doit sans doute dormir.''_

_''Je regarde brièvement l'horloge, 00h55, une étrange heure pour dormir quand on est vampire.''_

_'''Pas que cela me dérange d'être seule, mais sa présence ne me déplait pas non plus.''_

_''Je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer de nouveau sur mes documents, je déteste être interrompu en plein travail. Je vais aller me détendre près de la cheminée.''_

**_ FIN PDI. _ **

Integra se dirigea dans le grand salon, éclairer seulement par la cheminée.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé avec un livre qu'elle prit au hasard.

Elle lit le titre sur la couverture ''Les démons de l'autre monde.''

_''Vraiment ? C'est une mauvaise blague, pourquoi père possédait-il de telle ouvrage ridicule ?''_

Elle soupira lourdement avant de poser le livre sur la petite table à côté d'elle.

Son regard s'attarde sur la cheminée, les flammes dansaient dans un rythme effréné.

_''Quelle intensité...''_

Les flammes semblent déchainées ou alors est-ce juste sa vision qui lui joue des tours.

Les crépitements deviennent de plus en plus assourdissent.

Son regard s'assombrit peu à peu, la faisant plonger dans une paisible obscurité.

Elle finit par s'assoupir, assise confortablement sur le canapé.

Dans le noir le plus total, alors que son esprit à demi conscient commence à sombrer lui aussi, une légère voix, un léger son, lui parvint à l'oreille, presque comme un souffle.

_**« Vraiment magnifique... »** _

Elle voulu se réveiller à cet instant, mais la lourdeur de ses paupières et la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée, eu raison d'elle.

Elle s'endormit profondément.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**_ Le lendemain matin. _ **

 

_**« Baronne Integra, réveillez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »** _

Une voix familière la sorti de son sommeil, Walter se présentait devant elle, posant le thé et les gâteaux sur la table en prenant soin de ranger le livre à sa place.

 ** _« Un ouvrage bien étrange. »_** Walter se retourne pour croiser les yeux de sa jeune baronne encore un peu endormi.

 ** _« Il est déjà si tôt ? J'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte. »_** Integra sourit pour elle-même avant de se lever gentiment.

Walter lui sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

 _ **« Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je fasse quelques rangements dans cette pièce ? »**_  Il parle calmement, le sourire aux lèvres.

_**« Non, bien sûr. »** _

Elle s'étire, reprend son souffle et décide d'aller prendre une douche, en emportant avec elle, le plateau que Walter lui avait posé, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

Après une bonne douche, une bonne toilette matinale, elle se sentit revivre, en plein forme.

Elle marche fièrement dans les couloirs de son prestigieux manoir, pleine de vie, quand soudainement, arriver devant l'entre des sous-sols, elle s'arrête net.

_''Est-ce qu'ils dorment à cette heure ?''_

Le matin, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour un vampire de sortir, mais Alucard dort à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et se réveille aussi quand il veut, le soleil n'a pas de réel effet sur lui, c'est juste qu'il déteste ça.

Integra hésite à descendre vérifier, elle peut simplement l'appeler et il viendra, mais, elle n'a pas très envie de lui donner l'accès à ses pensées, il s'en amuse beaucoup trop.

_''Bon, je vais aller voir.''_

D'une allure déterminer, elle descendit aux sous-sols.

Bien sûr, il faisait sombre, humide et froid, pas très agréable pour un humain.

Plus elle avance et plus elle s'enfonce dans les bas-fonds des sous-sols, atteignant une immense porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans même se prononcer, de toute manière, il sait qu'elle est là.

Une brume épaisse recouvre l'immense pièce et au milieu, siège un trône vide, avec une bouteille de vin et un verre poser sur une petite table.

_''Il est dans son cercueil je suppose...''_

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire intérieurement.

Elle s'avance en direction de la petite table, prit le verre et le remplit de vin.

Integra bu une petite gorgée innocemment.

 _ **« Un excellent vin. »**_  elle s'étonna à haute voix.

 ** _« N'est-ce pas ? »_  **une voix fit écho dans la pièce.

 _ **« Alucard ? Montre-toi. »**  _elle se doutait que c'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Une ombre dans la brume fit surface, se matérialisant devant elle, en quelques secondes, il apparut en face d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, le regard amusé, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **« J'apprécie votre goût pour ce fabuleux vin. »**_  il élargit son sourire sournoisement, dévoilant une bonne partie de ses dents.

 ** _« Je m'étonne toujours de savoir qu'un vampire puisse apprécier autre chose que du sang. »_**  elle le mit au défi d'un seul regard.

 

Image de nankakureman

Qu'est-ce qu'ils aiment se lancer dans une bataille de joutes verbales.

 _ **« Hm, disons que j'ai des prédispositions que d'autres n'ont pas. »**_ il ricane, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

 _ **« Plus un vampire est vieux et mieux il apprécie les goûts amères et âcres. »**_  elle lui sourit en retour.

 _ **« Nous aimons aussi les saveurs sucrées. »**_  son sourire s'agrandit encore.

Integra ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur les crocs de son serviteur, qui semblaient s'être allonger.

Un petit manège qui n'échappe pas aux yeux d'Alucard.

 ** _« Allez-y, posez-moi votre question ? »_** il garda son éternel sourire, attendant une réponse.

Elle fût surprise et détourne le regard de ses crocs bien apparent.

 _ **« Une question ? Quelle question ? »**_  elle mentait et il le savait.

 _ **« Intéressant, vous esquivez ? Dans ce cas, je vais vous posez une question, pourquoi être venue jusqu'ici ? »**_  il s'assit brutalement sur son siège, croisant les jambes, la fixant toujours.

 _ **« Je suis venue voir si tout se passait bien, la nouvelle recrue, Victoria, a-t-elle fait des progrès ? »**_  Integra réussi à perdre son attention.

 _ **« Elle ne veut toujours pas boire de sang, mais ça viendra... »**_  son ton devint monotone, presque ennuyer.

_**« Je vais demander à Walter de t'apporter quelques poches de sang, puisque je vois que tu commences à te ramollir, à moins que ce soit moi, la cause de ton ennuie ? »** _

Le vampire élargit son regard et rit bruyamment, laissant apparaitre une nouvelle fois ses crocs.

Integra se surpris elle-même à de nouveau les observer.

_''Je jurerais qu'ils étaient plus long, tout à l'heure !''_

Ses crocs semblaient être redevenus normal.

Alucard repose son regard sur son maitre, qui détourne immédiatement le regard.

 ** _« Vraiment intéressant, je donnerais beaucoup pour pouvoir lire dans vos pensées en cet instant. »_** il plisse légèrement les yeux.

Ses pupilles ont pris un ton plus foncé.

Son maitre visiblement mal à l'aise et embarrasser de la situation, plus que gênante, se retourne brusquement en direction de la porte.

_**« Qui me dit, que tu ne le fais pas déjà ! »** _

_**« Jamais sans votre accord...ou si ce n'est pas nécessaire. »**  il ricane, un rire ironique._

_Se moque-t-il, d'elle ?_

_**« Je pars retrouver Walter. »** _

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle entendit son serviteur rire dans son dos.

_''Cet idiot de vampire arrogant ! Je suis sûr qu'il lit dans mes pensées !''_

_''Bon sang ! Et moi, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de penser à de tels choses stupides !''_

_''J'ai été si imprudente...''_

_**« Il faut que je me calme..... »** _

_**« Tout va bien, baronne ? »**_  une petite voix surgit derrière elle.

Integra se retourne surprise et tombe nez à nez avec Seras qui semble inquiète de la santé mentale de sa maitresse.

 ** _« Oui, juste Alucard qui...rien. »_** elle n'eu pas le courage d'en dire plus.

 _ **« Je comprends, il peut parfois se montrer...euh... »**_  Victoria voulu partager le reste de sa pensée mais au dernier moment elle se rebuta, pensant en avoir trop dévoiler.

 _ **« Tu peux parler librement avec moi, nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. »**  _Integra relève un sourcil intrigué de savoir la suite de sa pensée.

 _ **« C'est parfois une peau de vache.... »**_  Victoria chuchota.

La jeune Hellsing, ne put s'empêcher de rire face à une telle révélation.

 _ **« Je suis...je suis désolé ! J'apprécie beaucoup mon maitre, mais il est tellement autoritaire par moment ! Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueuse ! »**_  La Draculina se tortilla dans tous les sens, essayant d'effacer ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Integra lui sourit sincèrement.

 _ **« Ne t'en fais pas, c'était amusant à entendre, tu as sans doute raison, ce n'est pas un excellent mentor, mais il fait ce qu'il peut j'imagine, mais il a raison sur une chose. »**_  La baronne lui sourit toujours, avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux.

_**« Il est dur avec toi et c'est ce qu'il faut, il te faut t'endurcir, ton travaille au sein d'Hellsing sera semé d'embûches et de chaos, il te faut être suffisamment forte pour supporter tout ce que nous endurons, Alucard n'est pas un être si mauvais, mais, tu as raison de te rebeller quand il t'en demande trop ou que cela ne coïncide pas avec tes convictions personnelle. »** _

Victoria l'écoute attentivement en lui souriant timidement.

_**« Merci, vous avez raison, je vais relativiser, bonne journée. »** _

Avant que Victoria ne reparte, Integra l'interpella.

_**« Attends, j'ai une question à te poser. »** _

La jeune vampire se stop net, fixant surprise Integra.

 _ **« Pourquoi ne bois-tu pas le sang d'Alucard ? Tu deviendrais un véritable vampire, libre et sans attaches. »**_  Integra intensifia son regard, impatiente d'entendre sa réponse.

 ** _« Je...j'ai l'impression qu'en faisant ça....je vais briser quelque chose et....perdre quelque chose au fond de moi, je boirais du sang, oui, j'y serais contrainte, je le sais, mais le sien, ça m'est impossible, je ne sais pas l'expliquer, je ne veux pas le laisser tomber. »_** Elle semblait très embarrasser de révéler tout ça à Integra.

 _ **« Je vois, bonne journée. »**_  Integra se retourne et prit la direction opposée de celle du vampire.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Quand le diable veut une âme, le mal devient séduisant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis déjà en pleine écriture pour le chapitre 3, j'ai utiliser les différents livres que je possédais pour m'informer un maximum sur certains sujets que j'aborde ici, alors ne me tapez pas si des choses semblent étranges ahah !

Toujours fidèle à elle-même, Integra termine les derniers documents importants de la semaine.

Le soleil faiblit d'heures en heures, laissant place à une fine couche d'obscurité.

La jeune Hellsing finit de remplir quelques notes quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

 _ **« Baronne Integra, un certain William Parks désire vous voir. »**_  la voix de son fidèle majordome fit un brillant écho à ses oreilles.

_''William Parks ? Qui est-ce ?''_

Plus qu'intriguée par cette nouvelle, elle observe l'horloge, déjà 20h, ce n'est pas une heure pour venir déranger une personne comme elle, ce fût sa première pensée, mais elle fut vite chassée par la seconde.

_''Peut-être, est-ce un personnage important ?''_

_''Ou alors, une personne avec des informations importantes à me délivrer ?''_

_**« Barrone, dois-je le faire entrer ? »**  Walter semblait confus._

_**« Faite-le attendre dans le salon, j'arrive. »** _

_**« Très bien. »**  les pas du majordome s'éloignent petit à petit._

La curiosité l'avait emporté sur la raison.

Au diable l'heure qui l'est, allons découvrir ce mystérieux inviter.

Integra s'avance jusqu'au salon, là, elle y retrouve un homme, plutôt élégant, vêtu d'un costume anglais chic, il n'a pas encore remarqué sa présence.

 _ **« J'écoute. »**_ elle claqua violemment la langue, faisant ressortir une voix forte et autoritaire.

L'homme très surpris, se relève brutalement du canapé et s'incline poliment devant elle.

Il relève ensuite les yeux, en croisant son regard, il fut pris d'un léger électrochoc.

 _''Bon dieu, ce regard, il est terrifiant''_  pensa-t-il.

 ** _« Bonsoir baronne Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing ! Je me prénomme..._ _»_** il balbutie, se perd dans ses mots, tout le charme qu'il possédait auparavant, vient de disparaitre une fois qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

 _ **« Je sais comment vous vous prénommez, trêves de civilités anglaises s'il vous plait, allons droit au but, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »**_  rien que la prononciation de son nom en entier l'avait déjà éprouvé.

Il semble totalement perdu, mais il réunit toutes ses forces pour sortir une phrase simple, correcte et assez captivante pour garder Integra en éveil.

 **« Une menace démoniaque plane au-dessus de notre tête ! Veuillez me prendre au sérieux, je vous en prie. »**  son regard est suppliant, demandant de le laisser approfondir ses dires.

Integra relève un sourcil, elle semble batailler entre le rire et la curiosité d'en apprendre plus.

 **« Continuez. »** un ton froid et sec, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle soupire intérieurement de céder si facilement.

Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas que le remède à l'ennui, c'est la  **curiosité ?**

Le jeune homme sorti de sa poche, une lettre.

 _ **« Il y a deux jours, mon plus fidèle ami, monsieur Jonathan Jones, est retrouvé mort dans son bureau au British Museum ! L'enquête est entre les mains de la police, mais je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple meurtre, c'est bien pire que ça ! »**_  il froisse la lettre entre ses doigts, ses émotions sont de plus en plus dur à contrôler.

_**« Je savais que mon ami s'intéressait au côté obscur des mythes et légendes, mais j'ai été forcé de constater à travers ses projets, que ses convictions était plu profonde que je ne l'imaginais, il a consacré toute sa vie à l'étude du surnaturel et dans cette lettre, il m'annonce sa mort....me disant qu'ils ont fini par le retrouver et que je dois garder en lieu sûr, ce coffre que j'ai amené avec moi. »** il baisse le regard, les yeux légèrement brillant._

Integra paraissait totalement perdue, mais, elle désirait en savoir d'avantage, tant de question lui vinrent à l'esprit.

 _ **« Qui ça ''Ils'' ? Et puis, pourquoi être venus jusqu'ici, comment connaissez-vous Hellsing ? »**_ elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui balancer de but en blanc plusieurs questions.

 _ **« Je ne sais pas réellement ce que ''ils'' peut signifier, mais, un soir, ils m'avaient brièvement parler de déchus, qui se sont infiltrer dans notre monde, je n'ai pas vraiment pris ce qu'il disait au sérieux, vous savez c'est un historien, alors, je me suis simplement dit, qu'il allait écrire un livre, comme il l'a toujours fait, pour le reste, et bien....Jonathan Jones, est un ami fidèle de la reine, il a été informer depuis longtemps de l'existence des vampires et autres monstres, étant son meilleur ami, j'ai été très vite exposer à ce monde obscur, je sais très bien ce que vous faites, vous pourchassez les monstres et protéger la couronne ! Ce coffre serait en sécurité entre vos murs, avec votre euh.... »**_ ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, il n'arrivait pas distinctement à finir sa phrase.

La baronne eu un sourire, pas le genre de sourire amicale, non, c'était plus un sourire noueux, entre l'amusement et l'impertinence.

 ** _« Déchus ? Vous vous moquez de moi, c'est quoi cette histoire à dormir debout ? »_  **elle laisse échapper un rire moqueur, ce qui fit pour effet de réveiller la colère de William.

 _ **« Ce ne sont pas des histoires ! Tenez ! Regardez par vous-même ! »**_ Il tendit la lettre dans un geste nonchalant à la baronne.

Elle fut surprise de sa soudaine rage, lui qui semblait si fragile il y a quelques minutes.

Elle prit la lettre et l'ouvrit rapidement, dévoilant son contenu le plus secret.

 

_**''Mon cher ami,** _

_**Ils m'ont trouvé, mais je savais que cela arriverait.** _

_**Je suis un homme fini, mais vous, vous devez à tout prix arrêter ce futur massacre.** _

_**L'avenir en dépend, cependant, n'avancez pas dans l'avenir sans avoir analysé le passé.** _

_**Tout ça, c'est produit le jour où j'ai terminé mon ouvrage le plus précieux, il ce trouve dans ce coffre, avec d'autres éléments importants, je ne peux vous en dévoiler d'avantages, je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi....** _ _**''** _

_**Jonathan Jones.** _

 

Integra relève difficilement ses yeux vers William, que faire exactement, même avec ça, elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe.

 _ **« Ce coffre, l'avez-vous ouvert ? »**_ elle pose ses yeux sur ce mystérieux petit coffre.

 _ **« Non...Je l'ai reçu aujourd'hui même, c'est pour ça que je me présente à vous maintenant, je veux être sûr qu'il soit en sécurité, le plus vite possible ! »**_ malgré sa peur d'être pris pour un fou et jeter dehors, il resta fier et ne faiblit pas.

 _ **« Ouvrez-le. »**_ elle plisse légèrement les yeux, relevant un sourcil, intriguée.

William hésite quelques secondes, mais il l'ouvrit finalement.

La baronne s'avance et observe le contenu du coffre.

** \- Un livre intitulé, ''la véritable histoire des âmes déchus.'' **

** \- Un vieux manuscrit intitulé, ''le Rite du passage.'' **

** \- Une vieille bible. **

** \- Un vieux médaillon. **

Integra reste perplexe face à tout ça, doit-elle rire ou prendre tout ça au sérieux ?

Honnêtement pour elle, ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague.

Mais si ce n'était pas une blague, pourquoi des déchus voudraient s'en prendre à ce monde ? Ça mènerait à quoi ? Quel but ? Conquérir la terre, mon dieu, non, pas une ambition aussi stupide et si peu originale, tout de même ?

Elle se relève le livre à la main, elle l'ouvre délicatement et trouve diverses photographies, divers textes, parlant de démons, de vampires, de déchus, bref, un tas de choses démoniaque.

Soudain, elle se mit à penser à cet ouvrage sur lequel, elle était tombée hier soir.

C'était quoi déjà le titre.

 _''Les démons de l'autre monde ?''_ une anxiété étrange s'empare de son corps.

_''Est-ce que le livre de père et ce livre coïncide ? Est-ce que père croyait aussi à ce genre de chose, certes les vampires existent et certainement les démons, mais...vraiment ? Pourquoi des démons viendraient-ils maintenant ?''_

_**« Walter. »**_  elle dit son nom calmement et son majordome ne prit pas longtemps pour apparaître, il était juste derrière la porte, pour parer à toute éventualités.

 _ **« Oui ? »**_ il s'incline poliment.

 _ **« Que penses-tu de tout ça ? Je sais que tu as tout entendu. »**_ elle sourit négligemment.

 _ **« Tout cela semble très intéressant, je pense que ce jeune garçon dit la vérité, ça ne serait pas la première fois que des démons essaient d'envahir notre monde. »**  _il sourit malicieusement.

_**« Vraiment ? Alors, père...ce livre hier soir, ça doit coïncider, il doit avoir d'autres indices. »** _

_**« Vraiment fascinant, je me réjouis d'avance ! »**_ Une voix forte claqua comme un écho dans la pièce.

Un rire digne des plus grands films d'horreur résonne, ce qui irrite fortement Integra.

William se tord de peur, tandis que Walter sourit amuser de la situation.

 _ **« Alucard ! Cesse de nous importuner de la sorte ! Montre-toi ! »**_ elle crie violemment, le faisant apparaître.

William fût tétanisé en le regardant.

 _ **« Que penses-tu de tout ça ? Aurais-tu des informations à nous donner ?! »**_ elle hausse le ton, le fixant sévèrement.

William était réellement impressionné de la force de caractère d'integra, elle n'avait peur de rien, même pas d'un vampire qui pourrait la dévorer en une fraction de seconde.

_**« Je sais que votre père étudiait les démons de l'autre monde, c'est étrange qu'ils fassent leurs apparitions, généralement ses pourritures restent dans leurs enfers. »** _

Son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage, lui donnant une expression inhumaine, le genre de sourire tordu entre l'excitation de la guerre et l'impatience de l'inconnu.

 _ **« J'espère vraiment que la bataille qui s'annonce avec ces démons sera à la hauteur de leurs présomptions ! »**_ il rit bruyamment, avant de poser les yeux sur William.

Ce dernier, détourne les yeux rapidement, incapable de retenir ses tremblements.

Alucard élargit son sourire, il aime qu'on le craigne de cette façon.

 

Image de SolidEtc

Integra soupir lourdement.

 _ **« Je ne vais pas te dévorer, sauf si mon maître me l'ordonne. »**_ il plisse les yeux, grand sourire aux lèvres.

William croise son regard avec une certaine appréhension.

Il essaie timidement d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose.

 _ **« Bonsoir, monsieur le comte...Dracula. »**_ il souffle ses mots maladroitement.

Le sourire bien visible d'Alucard disparu à l'entende de son titre et surtout de son vieux nom.

Integra élargit ses yeux de surprise, fixant anxieusement son serviteur.

 _ **« Dracula ? Voilà 100 ans que je n'ai plus porter ce nom. »**_ il prit un ton ironique, mais on pouvait percevoir une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix et ça, Integra le comprit rapidement.

 _ **« Sa suffit, reprenons, j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair sur le présent qui nous attends. »**_ elle prit à son tour un ton irriter, mais surtout dominant.

Ils prirent tous le chemin du salon personnelle d'Integra, elle cherche et trouve rapidement le livre d'hier soir, elle l'ouvre et fût surprise du nombre de paragraphes parlant des vampires.

Elle lit en silence quelques lignes.

_**''**  La métamorphose d'un être humain né de la grâce de Dieu, en vampire, monstre déchu hanté par la soif de sang, est un processus délicat et précis. La méthode doit être appliquée point par point : la moindre erreur affaiblirait la lignée.'' _

Les 3 hommes derrières elles restent silencieux.

En parcourant certains paragraphes, elle tombe sur quelques lignes étranges qui lui glaça le sang.

_ ''L'apparition des vampires remonte à la nuit des temps. Selon les légendes des cieux, ces créatures descendent de trois anges -  **Moloch, Baal et Bélial**  -, dont la rébellion provoqua la colère de Dieu. Celui-ci dépêcha contre eux une milice céleste, menée par l'archange Michel. Après trois jours de combat, saint Michel remporta la bataille. Les rebelles finirent brûlés et leurs cendres furent rendues à la Terre, mais ça ne suffit pas réellement à les anéantir.'' _

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle jette un léger coup d'œil à son vampire.

Elle savait que c'était une âme damnée, empli de noirceur, c'était un vampire après tout, un monstre, et pourtant, parfois ça lui arrivait d'oublier ce détail, d'oublier que c'était réellement un être sanguinaire.

Mais après avoir lu ce paragraphe, un nouveau sentiment germa en elle, c'est la première fois qu'elle ressenti une peur qui lui déchira le ventre.

_''Moloch, Baal et Bélial ? Alucard serait-il l'engeance de l'un de ces démons ?!''_

Le regard du comte s'assombrit soudainement.

William et Walter restèrent silencieux, mais très attentif.

Alucard s'avance vers son maître, son regard est toujours aussi sombre.

La jeune Hellsing, fait mine de replonger son regard dans le livre.

Son serviteur baisse les yeux sur le livre, puis il les pose sur Integra, il s'incline légèrement pour arriver à hauteur de ses oreilles.

 _ **« Me craignez-vous, à présent que vous savez ? »**_  il lui murmura ses mots dans un demi souffle glacial, ce qui la fit frissonner, elle recule brusquement, croisant son regard.

Alucard lui sourit étrangement, un mélange de tristesse et de folie.

 _ **« A qui, as-tu donc sacrifier ton humanité ? A qui ,dois-tu tous tes pouvoirs ? »**_ elle recule encore de quelques pas.

Walter et William agrandissent leurs yeux de surprise.

La réponse tarde à arriver, Integra envisage le pire, qui lui a prit son humanité ?

Le diable bien sûr, mais...ce ne fût pas une réponse suffisante, ça paraissait trop folklorique....

 _ **« J'attends ?! Tu n'as pas pu te damné tout seul, il ne suffit pas de renier dieu pour devenir un monstre ! »**_  son ton sonne dans les oreilles de son serviteur comme des tambours de guerres.

Alucard s'avance vers elle, la faisant de nouveau reculer, il s'arrête au bout de quelques pas, voyant que l'approche était inutile, il fut surpris de sa réaction.

 

Image de nankakureman

Un vieux sentiment naquit au fond de son être, le même sentiment que ce jour maudit où il perdit son humanité.

 _ **« J'ai lâchement abandonné mon humanité...Je ne voulait pas accepter la mort, ni accepter dieu qui m'avait abandonné, alors j'ai simplement renié mon dieu du plus profond de mon être et je suis devenu ce que je suis devenu, mais vous avez raison, la puissance que je possède et mon immortalité ne m'a pas été donné sans une compensation, j'ai offert ce qui restait de mon âme humaine au premier démon qui se présenta à moi, après tout, pour ce démon, j'incarnais l'être parfais, j'étais un homme qui chérissait Dieu, même dans les pires moments, ma foi était inébranlable, je pouvais tout sacrifier pour lui, alors, me voir renier ce Dieu qui m'a laissé tomber, tout ça dans un geste désespérer pour échapper à la mort, j'étais le choix idéal.»**_ Alucard plonge plus profondément son regard dans celui de son maître, cherchant désespérément une quelconque marque positive, mais comme il s'y attendait, rien, juste de la froideur.

 ** _« Quel démon ? Un de ces trois-là, je suppose ? »_** sa voix prit un ton arrogant.

Alucard la fixe toujours avec assistance, il veut ouvrir la bouche, mais bizarrement, il reste silencieux.

C'est la première fois qu'il perd ses moyens aussi facilement.

Aurait-il peur de sa réaction ? Peur de briser quelque chose ? Une confiance ? Un lien ?

Il ne sait pas lui-même répondre à la question, il ressent juste un sentiment étrange au fond de lui, un vieux sentiment humain oublier depuis longtemps...

Walter fixe nerveusement Alucard, quant à William, il semble totalement surpris de la tournure des choses, il n'ose bouger d'un centimètre.

 ** _« Alucard ? J'attends ! »_** elle haussa le ton, l'expression glaciale.

 _ **« Bélial. »**_  il crache ses mots, arborant toujours le même regard.

Il analyse chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses expressions, elle fut surprise, c'était la première chose qu'il remarqua, mais pas de dégoût, ni d'irritation.

Integra ouvre le livre quelle tient et cherche Bélial dans les écrits.

Elle trouve, un chapitre nommé.

** -Les Bélial-. **

_ ''Ces âmes tourmentées sont les seules à éprouver des remords. _

_ Les vampires de cette lignée cèdent aux mêmes passions que nous. _

_ Prudence tout de même, si ces déchus arrivent à réprimer leurs soifs, ils n'en sont pas moins des êtres diaboliques et peuvent retomber très vite dans la folie que procure leurs ténébreux pouvoirs et emprise. _

_ La faute à leur principal géniteur, Bélial. _

_ Quand ils tombent dans la folie, ils deviennent incontrôlables et destructeurs, mieux vaut ne pas être à leurs côtés. _

_ Le géniteur de cette lignée de vampires, Béliial est un être strict, mais c'est un bon démon en tant que protecteur pour une femme. _

_ Bélial à été le deuxième ange déchu tout de suite après Lucifer.'' _

La baronne plisse légèrement les yeux.

_''Existe-il d'autres vampires comme Alucard, touché par la puissance de ces démons ?!''_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt !
> 
> J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre.
> 
> Alucard et Integra se rapprocheront, pas d'inquiétude, c'est juste que j'y vais doucement, je n'ai pas envie de bâcler leur romance, je veux que ce soit beau et sombre à la fois.
> 
> On ce retrouve très bientôt :3


	3. Quand le diable veut une âme, le mal devient séduisant.

_'Existe-il d'autres vampires comme Alucard, touché par la puissance de ces démons ?!''_

Ce fût sa première pensée avant que tout un tas d'autres pensées lui vinrent.

Elle relève les yeux sur son serviteur, il appréhende.

Il a essayé de lire dans ces pensées, mais c'était impossible, elle pensait à tellement de choses en même temps, ça devenait assourdissant pour lui.

 ** _« C'est le moins pire des trois, peut-être le moins pire de tous, le seul à encore éprouver des sentiments proches de ceux des humains, d'un côté ça me rassure, mais d'un autre, ça m'inquiète, Bélial n'en demeure pas moins, mauvais, que se passerait-il si tu devais te retrouver face à lui ? Après tout, c'est ton véritable maitre, Celui qui ta donné tout tes pouvoirs, qui ta offert l'immortalité et qui ta enchainer à des rives de sang, il se pourrait que tu ne puisses rien faire, il pourrait même te soumettre à lui. »_**  Integra ne lâche pas Alucard des yeux, cherchant à mieux comprendre.

Son serviteur change de regard, une lueur intense brillent dans ses yeux.

William s'avança soudainement, il en avait assez d'entendre tout ça, sans vraiment déchiffrer ce qu'ils se disent.

 ** _« J'ai peur de comprendre, pourrais-je avoir le livre ? »_** son ton était fébrile, mais assez déterminer, Integra lui donne le livre, le laissant en apprendre plus, avant de reposer ses yeux sur son vampire.

Dans une ultime tentative d'approche, il s'avance vers son maitre, cette fois elle le laisse faire.

Il plonge ardemment son regard dans le sien, pour ensuite s'agenouiller devant elle.

 ** _« Tu es mon seul et unique maitre, je te servirais jusqu'au bout, jamais je ne te trahirais, jamais je ne te blesserais. »_**  il affiche un large sourire.

 ** _« Pourras-tu réellement tout surmonter pour moi ? »_**  elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

 ** _« Je suis votre chien, vos ordres sont les miens. »_**  il était toujours agenouiller à ses pieds, soutenant son regard.

Il arbore un sourire fou, quémandant avec ses yeux, un geste, une parole, de son maître bien aimée.

 _''Il ressemble vraiment à un chien qui attend une récompense... ''_  pense la jeune Hellsing.

Elle hésite quelques secondes, ne sachant pas réellement quoi lui offrir en signe de confiance.

_''Veut-il une caresse ? Je ne vais tout de même pas lui caresser la tête ?!''_

_Mais, au fond d'elle, quelque chose la poussa à_ lever l'une de ses mains, pour venir toucher du bout des doigts le cou de son vampire.

Ce dernier allonge son sourire, plissant les yeux, lui donnant un regard intense et flamboyant.

 

Image de 黒部 知

 

C'était une scène très étrange à voir, mais heureusement William fût trop plongé dans son livre pour remarquer cette scène, Walter ferma les yeux, ne les dérangeant pas.

Alucard émit un léger grognement sourd, comme s'il appréciait ce léger toucher.

 ** _« Mon maitre, je serais toujours à vos côtés, vous pouvez me faire confiance. »_**  il murmura docilement ses mots, la voix légèrement différente, une voix plus grave sortit de sa bouche.

Vient-elle de l'allumer ?!

Comme si un élan de conscience l'avait frappé, Integra retire brusquement sa main.

_''Je devrais éviter de refaire ça...''_

**_« Je te fais confiance. »_**  ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, en réalité, son instinct d'humaine, la pousse à se méfier, le futur risque d'être incertain.

Alucard se relève, les yeux rivés sur elle, il pouvait sentir son incertitude.

Mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir ?

Il est normal d'éprouver ce genre de crainte pour un humain.

 ** _« Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! »_**  William s'exclama à haute voix.

Il recule subitement, frappant son dos contre le mur le plus proche, il pose les yeux sur Alucard avec frayeur.

 ** _« Vous...Comte...Vous êtes un vampire issu de la lignée des Bélial ! Comment est-ce possible ! Il y a tellement de choses qui m'échappent ! »_** _le vampire eu un rire étrange, le genre de rire qui fit frissonner William, qui semblait_ profondément marqué parce qu'il venait de lire.

Alucad retenu un léger ricanement avant de lui répondre.

 ** _« Croyez-moi, plusieurs centaines d'années ne vous suffiraient pas à déchiffrer tous les mystères que regorge notre monde et celui des démons. »_**  un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

William tremble légèrement, il pose les yeux sur le coffre qu'il avait pris avec lui.

 ** _« Mais, je ne comprends pas, tout ce qui a été dit, ne peut pas être vrai ! »_**  William s'éclaircit la voix, fixant le comte, qui rit simplement.

 ** _« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a des choses qui, même si vous ne les comprenez pas, existent cependant ? »_**  il eu comme une impression de déjà vu dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme baisse le regard, n'osant pas affronter celui du vampire, il avait raison.

Il ouvre le coffre et sort le livre de Jonathan Jones.

Integra s'approche à son tour du coffre et prend le manuscrit.

 ** _« Le Rite du passage...Est-ce que ces vieilles écritures ont servi à invoquer ces démons chez nous ? »_**  la chef Hellsing grimaça en essayant de déchiffrer ce parchemin.

Alucard s'approche de quelques centimètres d'elle, la surplombant.

 ** _«_** ** _Τετραγράμματον, ça veut dire,_** ** _Tetragrammaton, c'est_** ** _le nom hébreu de Dieu, je pense que le sceau d'invocation est semblable au sceau de mes gants, avec bien évidemment quelques modifications, pour pouvoir les invoquer. »_**  le vampire prit un ton amusé.

 ** _« Un humain pourrait-il invoquer de telles démons, juste avec un sacrifice et un sceau ? »_**  Integra relève ses yeux sur son serviteur.

 ** _« Plusieurs sacrifices, d'âmes vierges et pur, une bonne connaissance de l'occultisme, c'est faisable. »_** le souffle d'Alucard chatouilla ses oreilles.

La jeune femme recule, laissant une distance de sécurité entre elle et son servant.

William prit subitement la parole.

 ** _« De ce que je viens de lire, ces trois démons 'Baal, Moloch et Bélial' serait venus sur terre pour semer le chaos et faire régner la peur chez les humains, juste par plaisir, il ne cherche pas à détruire le monde, il cherche juste à le rendre plus sombre, se délectant de la peur et de la destruction. Il manipule certains esprits humains, pour les voir s'entres tuer, juste pour...s'amuser. »_**  Il ce rapproche d'Integra, lui tendant le livre.

Elle le prit entre ces mains, le parcourut quelques instants avant de relever les yeux sur William, le regard neutre.

 ** _« Des procédés semblables à celui des humains, les démons n'ont pas besoin de manipuler l'Homme pour qu'ils détruisent ou tuent, c'est ce qu'ils font déjà sans l'aide du malin, je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre de la reine d'exterminer de tels choses, alors...»_**  la baronne soupir lourdement avant de poser le livre négligemment sur la petite table, elle s'assit sur le canapé, visiblement ennuyer.

 ** _« Peut-être, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces démons jouer impunément avec la conscience d'innocents ! Il faut les arrêter ! Vous en avez le pouvoir, il suffit d'avertir la reine et de commencer les recherches ! Mon ami n'est pas mort pour rien ! Je refuse d'accepter ça !»_**  William se rapproche d'Integra dans un excès de colère, mais il se stoppa net quand Alucard vinrent se mettre sur son chemin, l'empêchant d'approcher de trop près son maître.

 ** _« Fait attention, petit humain, tu ne voudrais pas perdre la tête ce soir, hm ? »_**  un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres.

William recula avec prudence et peur.

Integra eu un sourire arrogant, elle se sent si puissante quand son vampire est dans la même pièce.

 ** _« Baronne, puis-je donner mon avis ? »_**  Walter s'avance vers elle, s'inclinant délicatement.

La chef Hellsing, relève un sourcil intrigué avant de l'autoriser à parler.

 ** _« Peut-être, serait-il bon d'enquêter sur cette affaire, après tout, nous avons à faire à des monstres, la fondation Hellsing à toujours traquer ce genre d'infamies, les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent librement et ainsi mettre le chaos un peu partout, ne fait pas partie de l'optique de notre organisation. »_**  Walter parla toujours avec calme et respect, sa voix fut toujours apaisante pour les oreilles d'Integra.

La baronne resta silencieuse, observant son majordome avec attrait.

 ** _« Je m'occuperais d'avertir le bras droit de la reine dés demain, je suis sûr qu'elle serait d'accord avec cette décision, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? »_**  Walter sourit, attendant une réponse positive.

Integra retient un léger grognement de désapprobation, elle observe ensuite William, qui fixa le sol, les yeux brillants, sur le point de pleurer.

_''Mon père aurait traqué ces monstres, mes ancêtres l'auraient tous faits, mais est-ce bien prudent de confronter Alucard à ces démons, en particulier son géniteur, Bélial ?''_

Elle pose ensuite les yeux sur son serviteur, il est dos à elle, observant William, mais soudain, comme s'il se sentait observer, il se tourne doucement vers elle.

Il lui sourit comme à son habitude, il attend sa réponse avec impatience, elle sait que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir qu'une bonne guerre comme celle-là.

 ** _« C'est d'accord, Walter tu te chargera de contacter la reine, quant à vous, monsieur William, je n'ai plus besoin de vos services, Hellsing s'occupera du reste. »_**  elle fit un signe nonchalant vers la porte de sortie.

Le comte ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur.

 _''Quelle femme si cruelle.''_  Pense-t-il.

William très surpris, il s'offusque aussitôt.

 ** _« Hors de question ! Je tiens personnellement à vous aider ! J'ai de bonnes connaissances en littératures et aussi en tant qu'enquêteur ! Je suis prêt à mettre ma vie en jeu pour les détruire !»_**  il prit le ton le plus ferme qu'il put, montrant ainsi toute sa dévotion.

Integra le regarde durement, mais son regard finit par s'adoucir aux bouts de quelques secondes, un léger rire lui échappa.

 ** _« Oh, je vois, alors, dans ce cas, je veux bien vous accorder ce privilège de travailler pour nous durant cette enquête, nous avons besoin d'homme comme vous, avec une détermination à tout épreuve. »_**  elle se relève et s'avance vers lui, lui tendant la main.

 ** _« Bienvenue chez Hellsing William Parks, Walter vous préparera une chambre si vous désirez rester en ces murs, je vous le conseille d'ailleurs, si vous tenez à la vie. »_**  elle sourit sournoisement, le jeune homme lui serra la main et répond d'un simple ''Oui, madame, j'en serais honorer.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lhistoire est catégoriser Mature, donc les termes que j'aborde peuvent choquer, comme par exemple les démons, le langage, la description des scènes romancer,...
> 
> Bref, c'est une histoire délicieusement démoniaque, donc ne vous attendez pas à des petites fleurs roses ahah !
> 
> Je ne glorifie pas le diable, je vous rassure, loin de là même ! J'aime juste l'histoire d'Alucard, un être pas si mauvais qu'on le pense, ayant une histoire très enrichissante à lire !
> 
> Je préfère dire les choses, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des gens croyant qui viennent m'insulter de sataniste ou je ne sais quoi, juste parce que j'ose écrire des noms de démons connus, ahah !
> 
>  
> 
> On ce retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 4 !


	4. Quand le diable veut une âme, le mal devient séduisant.

**_ 00h02. _ **

 

**_ Dans la chambre de William. _ **

 

William essaie tant bien que mal de dormir, mais rien à faire.

Tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir quelques heures plus tôt, fit échos dans sa tête.

Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, les événements repassèrent en boucle, sans interruption.

Le bruit de l'orage ne l'aide pas non plus.

Un véritable déluge frappe les fenêtres, ce qui est le plus étonnant, c'est que ça faisait presque une semaine que le temps était comme ça, en plein mois de mai, c'est plutôt rare, même en Angleterre.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple pluie, non, à ce stade, ça ressemble plus à une tempête.

William se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces vieux romans aux sombres thèmes.

_**« Il faut que je sorte de cette chambre, au moins le temps de reprendre mes esprits. »** _

William sortit de sa chambre, voyageant à travers les différents couloirs du manoir, analysant certains tableaux.

_''Me voilà à Hellsing, là où vit le comte Dracula...''_

Il repense à sa rencontre avec ce vampire.

_''Terrifiant, il est terrifiant...Comme je m'attendais à ce que Dracula le soit.''_

_''En regardant le comte, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à son passé, comment Hellsing peut-il garder un tel monstre dans ces murs, après tout ce qu'il a fait ?!''_

_''Les Hellsing, sont tous des fous inconscients, je suppose...''_

Il regarde l'horloge devant lui, 00h05.

_''Nous sommes le 4 mai...c'est....C'est la veille de la Saint-Georges.''_

William reprit son souffle difficilement.

_''On dit que cette nuit-là, aux douze coups de minuit, tous les maléfices régneront en maîtres sur la terre.''_

_''Il faut que je me calme, ce ne sont que des superstitions stupides, je suis sûr que je réagis comme ça à cause de Dracula...Je pense à tous ce que j'ai lu sur lui, ça me fait perdre l'esprit.''_

_''Alors, que je marche à travers les couloirs, j'entendis des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction, des pas lourds et assurer, je me fige, la peur au ventre, à cette heure-là, ça ne peut pas être un domestique !''_

_''J'avais idée de rebrousser chemin, mais j'avais peur de faire trop de bruit et d'attirer cette personne ou cette chose vers moi.''_

Les pas devinrent de plus en plus distinctifs.

Quelqu'un se dirigeait bien vers William.

_''Au fond du couloir, je vis une immense ombre noire s'avancer vers moi, j'étais pris de panique, je voulus fuir, mais mes pieds ne bougèrent pas.''_

_''Au fur et à mesure que cette ombre avançait, je pouvais distinctement percevoir certains aspects de cette forme, plus elle se rapprochait et plus elle prit une forme humaine.''_

_''Un homme ?''_

**_« Qui êtes-vous ?! »_**  Il cracha ses mots, la voix tremblante.

**_« Cher William, vous avez bien de la chance que mon maître vous ai accordé sa confiance. »_** Une voix lourde, suivit d'un rire semblable à celui d'un démon, résonna dans sa tête et son esprit.

**_« Monsieur le comte ? »_**  William observe l'ombre devant lui, qui n'en était plus une à mesure qu'elle avançait, Alucard lui apparut distinctement au bout de quelques mètres.

Le bruit de l'orage c'était intensifier dehors, les éclairs frappaient le ciel avec une violence inouï.

**_« Amusant, vous m'appelez encore par mon ancien titre. »_**  Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

**_« Vous êtes toujours, monsieur le comte Dracula, quoi que vous fassiez ou devenez. »_**  William fit très attention aux mots qu'ils employaient face au comte, étant seul avec lui, mieux vaut être prudent.

Alucard éclaircit d'avantage son rire.

_**« Vous savez, vous me rappelez étrangement quelqu'un que j'ai connu par le passé, votre façon d'agir est semblable à la sienne, au fond, cela me dérange de m'en souvenir, parce qu'autant j'appréciais cette personne et autant je là méprisait. »**_  le vampire arbora une expression effrayante, qui fit reculer William sur le champ.

Il semblait énerver, agacer, furieux peut-être ?

Difficile à déchiffrer.

**_« Je...Je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect ou me moquez de vous, bien au contraire ! Dois-je vous appeler autrement ? »_**  William se frotte les doigts nerveusement, espérant que le comte ne soit pas de trop mauvaise humeur au point de vouloir le dévorer.

Alucard reprit finalement son expression habituelle, le regard amuser.

**_« Non, ça ne servirait à rien, pour vous, je suis monsieur le comte, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux le lire facilement dans vos yeux quand je vous regarde, alors même si vous déguiser de vos mots mon titre ou mon nom par un autre nom, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. »_ **

William reste perplexe devant ces mots, que dire de plus.

Alucard le regarde d'un air moqueur.

Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort à l'extérieur, faisant trembler les murs, les orages qui éclatent violemment dans le ciel, rends cette entrevue avec le comte, plus que macabre.

**_« Je....Vous savez, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres parlant de vous, j'ai trouver ça à la fois très enrichissant et aussi très horrifique. »_** William tente un sourire forcé.

Le vampire le dévisage quelques instants.

William fait mine de regarder le sol, le bruit du vent qui siffle dans les couloirs, lui donne d'effroyables frissons.

_''Décidément je ne dis que des choses qu'il ne faut pas !''_

**_« Ah vraiment ? Vous pensez donc me connaître ? Un nombre incalculable de livres retraçant ma vie ou ma non vie existent sur moi dans le monde, qui croire ? Qui dit la vérité dans tous ses récits ? Pensez-vous réellement pouvoir tout savoir juste en lisant un livre ? »_**  Il retrousse ses lèvres dans un sourire narquois.

**_« Les récits d'historien retraçant votre vie humaine sont sans aucun doute vrais et pour ce qui est des histoires sur Dracula, je dirais que l'histoire de Bram Stocker est proche de la vérité... »_**  William relève les yeux sur le comte qui semble réellement en pleine bataille intérieur.

Le regard d'Alucard s'assombrit, rendant l'atmosphère de la pièce sinistre et lourde.

William recule de quelques pas, il semblerait que parler du passé du comte, ne soit pas une très bonne idée.

**_« Vous êtes, soit, très courageux ou soit, très inconscient, mais, je vais prendre ça pour du courage, bonne nuit. »_**  il reprit son sourire habituel avant de contourner William pour partir.

William l'observe disparaître au loin, l'atmosphère retrouve peu à peu plus de légèreté.

_''Je suis encore en vie...Pendant un bref instant, j'ai réellement cru que s'en était fini de moi.''_

_''Je suppose que ce n'était pas très malin de ma part de lui faire raviver de vieilles blessures du passé.''_

_''Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait eu un tel impact sur lui, bien qu'il s'efforçât de garder son calme, je pouvais tout de même sentir l'animosité qui régnaient entes nous.''_

_''Je pense que l'appeler Dracula le dérange...Je vais éviter de prononcer ce nom si négligemment à l'avenir.''_

William reprit sa marche, il n'était pas totalement serein, il hésita même à rebrousser chemin, mais vu que le comte à pris cette direction, mieux vaut attendre avant de repartir, pas question pour lui de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à lui.

Alors qu'il marche pendant quelques minutes, un petit bruit de pas le fit sursauter.

_''Qui est-ce encore ?!''_

**_« Qui est là ?! »_**  ne voulant plus se faire surprendre, il prit les devants.

**_« Oh ? Je...suis Victoria Seras, n'ayez pas peur. »_**  une petite voix embrouiller s'entendit de loin.

**_« Victoria Seras ? Montrez-vous, je vous prie. »_**  William fut d'abord surpris, mais il reprit vite un ton assuré.

La petite Draculina, s'avance peu à peu vers lui, en apercevant sa jeune silhouette, William écarquilla les yeux de surprise, une femme magnifique se tient maintenant, juste devant lui.

Victoria le regarde quelques instants, intriguée.

**_« Et vous, vous êtes William Parks, c'est bien ça ? »_**  elle le fixe avec curiosité.

**_« Oui, mais, comment le saviez-vous, je n'ai parler qu'avec très peu de gens du manoir. »_**  il recule subitement, le regard méfiant.

**_« C'est mon maître qui m'a parler de vous et du futur combat qui s'annonce. »_**  elle rit avec légèreté.

Plus William la contemple et plus elle semblait parfaite, gentille, bienveillante, il se détendit peu à peu, quand certains mots le frappa.

**_« Votre maître ? Vous parlez de la baronne, une sacrée personnalité ahah ! »_**  il rit avec elle de bon cœur, soudainement, le bruit de l'orage lui paraissait bien moins sinistre qu'auparavant.

**_« Je parlais d'Alucard, mais il est vrai que la ba.. »_**  elle fut couper en plein discours par William.

**_« Monsieur le comte ?! Vous êtes sa servante ?! Ne me dite pas que vous aussi...Vous êtes un vampire ?! »_**  il recule, le visage apeuré, la voix tremblante.

L'orage éclate de nouveau, tandis que Victoria le regarde avec surprise.

**_« Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ? Mais, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ! Je n'ai fait pas de mal aux humains ! »_**  elle s'avance vers lui d'un pas, lui souriant, dévoilant ainsi ses petites canines.

**_« Je n'en reviens pas, comment Hellsing peut-il le laisser faire une telle chose ?! L'histoire va finir par se répéter, mais cette fois-ci, le comte sera vainqueur, une humanité de ténèbres s'abattra sur nous ! »_**  William se prend la tête avec ses deux mains, cherchant à trouver une issue à cet enfer.

**_« De quoi parlez-vous ? Mon maître ne cherche pas à détruire l'humanité, ne soyez pas aussi dramatique, c'est moi qui ai choisis de devenir un vampire. »_**  Victoria le regarde incrédule, pour être honnête, elle le trouve même un poil ridicule.

William relève les yeux vers elle.

La jeune vampire n'a rien d'un monstre, en effet, elle semble très aimable.

_''Elle est vraiment l'exacte opposer du comte...C'est surprenant et terrifiant à la fois.''_

_''Elle semble avoir son propre libre arbitre, il ne la contrôle pas, peut-être que...''_

William se redresse calmement, lui jetant quelques coups d'œil, elle n'a vraiment rien d'un monstre sanguinaire, mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, mieux vaut se méfier.

**_« Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit de cette manière, mais, après tout ce que j'ai lu sur votre euh...Maître et sur les vampires, je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille ici. »_**  il s'incline poliment, comme s'il voulait lui demander pardon.

**_« Oh, je vous comprends, ce n'était pas facile pour moi non plus, mais, je pense que mes pouvoirs de vampires, peuvent servir à faire le bien, alors, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, ce qu'on lit dans les livres, ce n'est pas toujours vrai, après tout, ce ne sont que des histoires que des gens racontent à travers d'autres personnes, sans réellement l'avoir vécu, non ? »_**  Elle lui sourit gaiement, une main derrière la tête.

**_« En effet, ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais...ll y a toujours une pointe de vérité dans tout ça.... »_**  La voix tremblante, il essaie tant bien que mal d'exprimer sa crainte.

**_« Ça me dépasse un peu tout ça, je ne suis pas très fan d'histoires d'horreurs ou de vampires ahah ! Depuis que j'en suis devenu un, je préfère même ne rien lire du tout à ce sujet ! »_**  elle rit joyeusement, rendant l'atmosphère plus lumineuse.

_''Elle est différente, ça c'est sûr ! Et ça me rassure beaucoup...''_

**_« Je dois vous laisser, j'ai promis à Walter de l'aider, ce soir ! »_**  elle s'en va gaiement le saluant de la main.

William lui dit au revoir, l'observant disparaître.

_''Le majordome, ne dort pas à cette heure, est-ce un vampire lui aussi ?!''_

_''Non, impossible je l'ai vue manger et boire.''_

Après encore quelques minutes de marches, William finit par regagner sa chambre, il a vécu assez d'histoires pour aujourd'hui.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**_ 00h40 _ **

**__ **

**_ Bureau D'integra Hellsing. _ **

La baronne, entreprit de finir les documents qu'elle avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt à l'abandon.

La chef Hellsing c'était même permise de boire un peu de vin, histoire de se détendre un peu, après cette journée riches en révélations.

Elle pensait enfin finir ses fichus dossiers, mais ça, évidemment, c'était sans compter sur son fidèle serviteur.

00h40 ? Une heure parfaite pour venir déranger son maître encore éveiller avec un tas de questionnement, surtout après cette soirée !

Alors que la chef Hellsing, fume son cigare tout en écrivant, elle sentit un changement de température dans la pièce, une lourdeur s'installe peu à peu.

Comme si quelque chose venait troubler l'écosystème de la pièce.

Elle inspecte brièvement son bureau avant de soupirer lourdement.

**_« Alucard ? Que veux-tu ? »_**  La jeune Hellsing écrasa son cigare dans le cendrier, elle pose ensuite le regard dans le fond de la pièce, là où une étrange masse noire c'était former.

Aux bouts de quelques secondes, il apparut, vêtu de son habituelle manteau rouge et de son éternel sourire.

Il avance de quelques pas vers elle, s'arrêtant juste devant le bureau, il jette un léger coup d'œil à la bouteille de vin poser près de son maître avant de reposer ses yeux sur elle.

**_« Alors ? »_**  elle claqua la langue plus sévèrement, donnant à sa voix un ton autoritaire.

Il agrandit son sourire et prend la bouteille de vin dans les mains.

_**« Discuter un peu avec vous, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de le faire, dernièrement. »**_  il rit d'une voix légère avant de s'asseoir grossièrement sur son bureau, la bouteille de vin toujours en main.

image de nankakureman.

Étrangement, Integra ne dit rien, sans doute n'avait-elle pas envie de créer encore un conflit inutile...

Mais...est-il bon de laisser de telles ouvertures à un être comme lui ?

Integra sait que c'est mauvais, qu'il ne faut pas le laisser trop s'approcher, mais sans vraiment se l'expliquer, au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de compagnie.

Il était différent de d'habitude, comme si quelque chose l'avait perturbé, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Alucard d'être aussi familier avec son maître, en temps normal il ne s'approcherait pas d'elle aussi facilement, il sait à quel point elle peut devenir hystérique, quand il essaie, mais les deux semblaient d'accord pour cette fois, d'êtres proches.

**_« Demain avec l'accord de la reine, nous commencerons l'enquête, j'irai en mission avec toi et les autres. »_**  Elle se masse doucement les tempes pour éradiquer la douleur qui venait de s'y installer.

**_« Très intéressant, il me tarde de vous avoir avec moi sur le terrain, c'est tellement inhabituel que vous veniez, les rares fois où je vous ai vus m'accompagner c'était pour des missions très importantes qui suscitait beaucoup de déploiements de forces. »_**  Sa voix devint plus rauque.

Il pose les yeux sur le verre à moitié vide poser sur le bureau.

En regardant Alucard, elle se sentit bizarre, une sensation étrange se forme dans son ventre, ça ressemblait à de l'anxiété, elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son serviteur.

**_« Puis-je prendre ce verre ? »_**  Il la scrute, sourire aux lèvres.

**_« Oui... »_**  Elle se sentait trop perdue dans le tourbillon qui se formait dans son ventre pour vraiment dialoguer davantage.

_''Pourquoi je me sens si anxieuse ? Et cette douleur à la tête, ça devient insupportable.''_

Le vampire verse un peu de vin dans le verre, avant de porter ce dernier à sa bouche, il presse ses lèvres à l'endroit exacte où elle a poser les siennes et il bu presque d'une traite tout le contenu.

Une tension étrange s'installe entre eux.

La baronne observe silencieusement son serviteur, elle en est certaine, quelque chose ne va pas.

**_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi, ce soir ? »_**  Malgré son ton ferme, on pouvait distinguer très clairement, une légère inquiétude.

Alucard élargit légèrement les yeux de surprise.

**_« Pourquoi pensez-vous que quelque chose cloche avec moi ,ce soir ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je me suis assis sur votre bureau comme une bête ? Ou alors parce que vous sentez cette tension constante entre nous ? »_**  Il relève les lèvres, donnant à son visage une expression bestiale.

La jeune femme ne se démonta pas face à son regard, elle le soutenu fermement.

« N'essaie pas de déguiser la question, dit-moi ce que tu as ?! » Elle frappe du poing sur le bureau.

La tension entre eux s'agrandit d'un cran.

Alucard dépose délicatement le verre sur le bureau avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**_« Disons que certains souvenirs de mon passé me tourmentent, j'ai essayé de les chasser de mon esprit, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, je ressens de vieux sentiments humains et je déteste ça, ça me rend faible.»_**  Le ton de sa voix, était inquiétant, comme s'il pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout instant.

La baronne était surprise, elle ne pensait pas que de telles futilités puissent encombrer un vieux vampire comme lui.

Soudain, elle pense à William qui n'a pas arrêter de faire des références à Dracula et au passé de ce dernier.

_''Est-ce à cause de lui ?''_

Quand bien même ce soit sa faute, elle ne comprend pas comment ça peut toucher Alucard, c'est vrai que son passé est horrible, mais il n'est pas du genre tendre, ni même sentimentale, c'est bizarre pour elle de se dire que son serviteur, peut lui aussi, à la manière des humains, éprouver de pareils sentiments.

Le vampire lui sourit étrangement, comme s'il venait de lire dans sa tête.

C'est sans doute ce qu'il a fait.

**_« Tu as donc décidé d'être nostalgique ce soir ? »_**  Elle lui sourit, le regard moqueur.

**_« Vos pensées sont amusante à lire... »_**  Il lui rend le sourire.

Elle rougit brusquement avant de lui hurler dessus.

**_« Tu n'as pas ma permission pour faire ça ! Va-t'en ! J'ai besoin de dormir ! »_**  Elle se relève furieuse et lui, il rit outrageusement, il adore la mettre à bout !

**_« Très bien, je ne vais pas vous importuner davantage. »_**  Il se sépare du bureau pour s'incliner devant elle.

Alors qu'elle grimaça toujours de colère, il prit sa main, la faisant sursauter de surprise.

Elle l'observe, incapable de bouger, il relève sa main à son visage.

Il effleure à peine le dessus de sa main avec ses lèvres.

Elle aurait dû à cet instant, le repousser, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, les yeux étonnants ouvert.

Voyant qu'elle le laissa faire, Alucard prit une légère confiance et aventura sa langue sur le dessus de ses doigts.

La jeune femme frissonna malgré elle, un frisson électrisant et plutôt agréable, lui caressa le corps.

Image de SolidETC

Quand elle aperçut le début de ses canines bien trop allonger à son goût, elle retira sa main dans un geste brusque, écorchant légèrement la peau de ses doigts avec les crocs de son serviteur.

Alucard la regarde surprise, il ne voulait pas la blesser, c'est-elle qui a été top brutale.

Ils se fixent tous les deux silencieux avant qu'Integra ne finissent par exploser de colère.

**_« Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu es devenu fou ! »_**  Elle cria sévèrement sur lui, la voix tremblante, elle n'était pas aussi assurée que d'habitude.

Elle se sentait trop dépasser par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, ses émotions c'était décupler.

Alors qu'elle lui hurlait dessus, il resta étonnant silencieux, il n'avait pas prévu de faire une telle chose, en fait, quelque chose en lui, la pousser à le faire, sans vraiment qu'il s'en rendre compte.

Les souvenirs de son passé l'ont-ils à ce point touché ? A tel point qu'il est venu quémander de l'affection auprès de son maître ?

Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas, ce n'est pas lui.

Pourtant, il vient de franchir une limite, non, ils viennent de franchir une limite.

**_« Pourquoi m'avoir laisser continuer ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout de suite repoussé ? »_** Pour être honnête, il était aussi étonné qu'elle, jamais il n'aurait pensé, qu'elle accepte une telle chose et pourtant, elle semblait apprécier le contact, il pouvait le sentir, d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait excité.

Elle rougit plus intensément, visiblement embarrassé.

_**« Sors d'ici ! »**_  Elle lui ordonne ses mots d'une voix grave.

Il sortit du bureau, traversant le mur le plus proche.

_''Comment a-t-il osé jouer comme ça avec moi ?!''_

_''Et moi, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le laisser faire ?!''_


	5. Quand le diable veut une âme, le mal devient séduisant.

****  

**_13h00_ **

 

**_ Salon personnel d'Integra Hellsing. _ **

Integra, Victoria et William étaient tous réunis, pour débuter l'enquête.

Mais, deux personnes manquaient à l'appel, Walter et Alucard, le majordome ne va pas tarder à arriver d'ici quelques minutes, mais, pour ce qui est d'Alucard, ça c'est une autre histoire, en attendant, la chef Hellsing est assise sur le canapé, analysant le coffre devant elle.

_''L'heure tourne, où est ce satané vampire ! ''_

Depuis le léger accident d'hier soir, la baronne se sent différente, elle appréhende la confrontation avec son serviteur.

Elle pense que c'est stupide de réagir de cette façon, mais pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à faire autrement que d'y songer.

Elle déteste ne pas pouvoir gérer ses émotions, ça la rend faible et les années lui ont appris qu'une femme, en particulier une Hellsing, n'a pas le droit d'avoir de faiblesse, elle écrase son cigare de manière violente dans le cendrier.

William et Victoria se regardent nerveusement, le silence pesant, les rendent mal à l'aise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, affreusement longues pour certains, Walter fit son apparition avec des documents en mains.

Il remit un dossier à chacun avant de remarquer qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

 ** _« Où est Alu... »_**  Walter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le maitre vampire, traversa le mur pour apparaitre dans le bureau.

William eu beaucoup de mal à retenir un frisson d'effroi et Integra à retenir son envie de lui hurler dessus.

 ** _« Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, maître. »_**  Il prit le dossier de Walter et l'analyse brièvement.

Integra le dévisage quelques instants, il pose négligemment les yeux sur elle, avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier que Walter venait de lui remettre.

Il ne semble pas différent de d'habitude, mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une façade.

Walter se place au milieu de la pièce, se raclant la gorge.

 ** _« La reine nous a donné l'ordre, d'empêcher ces démons d'envahir notre monde, d'après les informations que nous avons et ceux que la reine m'a délivrés, nous pouvons conclure plusieurs choses, prenez la page 1 devant vos yeux. »_**  Walter s'éclaircit la voix et reprit.

 ** _« Nous avons à faire à 3 démons, Moloch-Baal-Bélial, ils ne sont pas en possession de tous leurs pouvoirs dans notre monde, en effet, il y a une certaine limite à l'invocation d'un démon, un simple humain, ne peut pas invoquer un démon au hasard juste en sacrifiant une ou deux personnes, ni même en chantant de vieilles incantations ou en écrivant un pentagramme sur le sol. »_**  Walter observe par la suite Alucard, en effet ce dernier était humain le jour où ce démon lui a conféré tous ses pouvoirs.

Integra prit ensuite la parole.

 ** _« Si je comprends bien, un humain et sans doute un vampire sont derrière tout ça ? Un humain seul ne peut pas invoquer 3 démons, de plus, Alucard n'était-il pas humain le jour où ce démon est apparu devant lui ? Comment aurait-il pu l'invoquer ? »_**  Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement confuse.

Alucard lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de répondre.

 ** _« À cette époque, beaucoup de personnes pratiquaient la magie noire et jouaient avec les forces occultes, c'était plus facile pour un démon d'entrer dans note monde qu'aujourd'hui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la vraie raison, je pense plutôt que chacun de ses démons, ont eu le droit de faire d'un humain leur élu, leur offrant des capacités similaires aux leurs. »_**  Le comte dépose le dossier de Walter sur la petite table et fixe lourdement Integra.

 ** _« Tu aurais donc été l'un des élus ? Ça veut dire que Bélial t'aurait pris pour cible, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu pour toi de rejoindre sa lignée ? Ça n'a aucun sens, regarde ce que tu es ? À quoi cela aurait servi de faire de toi un élu qui ne suit même pas ses ordres. »_**  Elle soutient son regard.

Il détourne finalement les yeux avant de poursuivre.

Walter voulut l'interrompre, mais impossible.

 ** _« Ne soyez pas naïf, vous savez aussi bien que moi, ce que j'ai fait, j'ai semé le chaos pendant longtemps sur cette terre et encore aujourd'hui, je me bats contre un tas de pourritures en déchainant mes pouvoirs pour votre simple et bon plaisir. »_**  Il replonge ses yeux dans les siens, le regard moqueur, le sourire démoniaque.

 ** _« Ne sois pas si ridicule ! »_**  La voix de la baronne résonna fort dans la pièce.

 ** _« Maître, vous savez que c'est la vérité, déjà humain, j'aspirais à la cruauté, la terreur, le chaos, j'étais prédestiné à devenir un monstre, ces démons ne peuvent pas semer le chaos sur terre, alors quoi de mieux que d'offrir leurs pouvoirs à trois élus qui pourront le faire à leurs places, le seul problème dans tout ça, c'est que je suis persuadé qu'ils n'ont pas le contrôle sur nous, sinon je l'aurai déjà senti et le chaos aurait déjà régner avec les deux autres. »_**  Il allonge son sourire, lui donnant une expression de bête.

Malgré ce que disait Alucard, la baronne, eu du mal à le croire, elle sait qu'il peut faire preuve de cruauté, mais il peut aussi faire preuve de clémence, même si sa folie prend souvent le dessus.

_''3 élus ?! Donc ils y en auraient deux autres comme Alucard, issu de Baal et Moloch ?!''_

William prit la parole subitement.

**_« C'est fort probable ! J'ai lu hier soir, certains récits parlants de démon, un disait que Lucifer aurait accordé à ses plus fidèles démons, un pouvoir, celui d'engendrer une lignée ! J'ai tout de suite pensé au comte, mais malheureusement, ça ne disait rien d'autre. »_ **

**_« Mais une lignée ce sont plusieurs personnes, non ? »_**  Victoria se gratta la tête confuse.

William pose les yeux sur elle avant de lui parler.

 ** _« Bélial à engendrer Alucard qui lui ta ensuite transformer, donc, techniquement, tu fais partie de cette lignée toi aussi. »_**  Il la voit se décomposer, elle sursaute, prise de sueur froide.

 ** _« Quoi ?! Moi...Moi aussi ?! »_**  Elle crie de surprise et pose immédiatement les yeux sur son maître, qui lui reste stoïque.

 ** _« C'est plutôt logique, reste à savoir qui sont ces deux autres vampires comme toi, Alucard.»_**  Reprit la baronne.

Walter s'incline poliment devant son maître, lui demandant de poursuivre.

 ** _« Vous m'avez tous interrompu sans me laisser le temps de finir, j'ai les réponses à quasiment toutes vos questions. »_**  Il regarde tout le monde, les yeux rieurs.

 ** _« Pardon, Walter. »_**  Fit timidement Victoria.

 ** _« Ce n'est pas vous la principale cause du bruit, ne vous excusez pas. Alors, oui, Lucifer aurait accordé à trois de ces plus fidèles démons, un pouvoir, celui. d'engendrer une lignée, c'est une sorte de jeu des enfers pour eux, ne pouvant pas apparaître sur terre, ils ont offert certains de leurs pouvoirs à 3 élus, un pour chaque démon, de ce que la reine a pu réunir comme information, ça fait presque plus 1 siècle qu'il essaie de mettre fin à tout ça, mais malheureusement, sans succès, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir les aider à apparaitre sur terre en pleine possession de leurs pouvoirs, mais je sais de source sûr, qu'un humain accompagner d'un puissant vampire, essayerait de les invoquer pleinement dans notre monde. »_**  Walter reprit son souffle avant de reprendre.

**_« Ce vampire se nomme Lucaon et serait l'engeance de Moloch... »_ **

A cette dernière annonce, tout le monde se figea, Integra très surprise, peine à ouvrir la bouche.

 ** _« L'engeance de Moloch qui aide ses pourritures à sortir de leur enfer ! Moloch est le pire des trois, il prend plaisir à tuer et ne veut que destruction et chaos, j'aurai espéré que son engeance soit plus futée et moins bestiale, mais apparemment pas... »_**  Elle crache ses derniers mots avec désarroi et colère.

Elle se lève, déposant le dossier sur la petite table.

 ** _« Comment se fait-il que je n'aie jamais entendu cette histoire ni même entendu le nom de ce vampire ?! »_**  Elle lance un regard noir à Alucard.

 ** _« J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un vampire qui essayait d'invoquer des démons, mais étant sous les ordres de votre père, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que d'attendre ses ordres et jamais il ne m'a autorisé à en savoir plus, ensuite, pour ce qui est de l'époque où j'étais encore comte, je me fichais royalement de ce qui aurait pu arriver à ce monde, je n'ai donc pas cherché plus d'informations. »_**  Son vampire garde toujours le sourire, il semble se moquer de tout.

 ** _« Je trouve ça très étrange que tout arrive seulement maintenant et aussi pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contactés avant !_** » La chef Hellsing se masse les tempes, la douleur d'hier soir lui revint, sans doute a-t-elle mal dormi.

Walter s'avance de quelques pas.

 ** _« La reine m'a dit que cela durait depuis plus d'un siècle et que ça fait longtemps que la couronne avait abandonné l'idée de les arrêter, la raison, c'est que jamais personne n'a réussi à les réveiller avant aujourd'hui, alors ils trouvaient ça inutile d'essayer de les retrouver et de se battre inutilement contre plus fort qu'eux, mais aujourd'hui, l'heure est grave, Lucaon et cet humain, sont presque sur le point de réussir, c'est ça qui a poussé la reine à me délivrer toutes ses informations, elle nous aurait confier cette mission tôt ou tard. »_**  Le majordome observe Integra, qui semble en pleine réflexion.

 ** _« Si la reine avait lancé ses investigations beaucoup plus tôt, cette histoire serait déjà réglée, elle aurait dû nous confier cette mission bien avant, mon père aurait envoyé Alucard et tout serait terminé. »_**  Elle feint un léger sourire.

 ** _« Alucard n'est pas invincible baronne, Lucaon est tout aussi puissant que lui, votre père ne voulait sans doute pas risquer de le perdre dans une pseudo guerre, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu l'envoyer à cette époque. »_**  Walter avait l'air inquiet, Integra compte trop sur Alucard et ça, ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

Le comte rit brusquement faisant sursauter Victoria et William.

 ** _« Qu'importe l'ennemi en face de moi, je le décimerai ! N'est-ce pas mon maître ?! Avec vos ordres j'irais jusqu'au bout de l'enfer ! »_**  Le sceau de ses gants s'illumina de rouge et son expression ressemblait réellement à une bête, une bête assoiffée de sang et de guerres.

La jeune Hellsing frissonne en contemplant sa folie.

_''Il aime à ce point le chaos ?''_

Elle se surprit elle-même de ce qu'elle ressentait, c'est comme si, un feu s'était animé dans le bas de son ventre, elle déteste cette sensation, elle la déteste parce qu'étrangement, elle l'aime et elle n'arrive pas à la contrôler.

Ça lui arrive de plus en plus fréquemment ces temps-ci.

_''Foutues hormones !''_

Elle n'a que 22 ans et plus les jours passent et plus la fièvre danse dans son ventre, jusqu'à descendre jusqu'en bas de ses reins.

Elle n'arrive pas très bien à cerner le pourquoi du comment, elle pense que c'est simplement lié aux hormones, mais c'est plus que ça.

Alucard pose les yeux sur elle, comme s'il avait senti son début d'excitation.

Elle croise son regard et le détourne rapidement quand elle aperçut l'immense sourire de son serviteur.

Il afficha un sourire dépravé, lourd de sous-entendus et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il rit en voyant son embarras.

Walter qui en avait assez d'attendre prit la parole, prêt à commencer l'enquête.

**_« Le premier objectif, serait de faire plusieurs équipes, 1 équipe se charge d'aller dans une station de métro abandonné, c'est là que des goules ont été signalées et surtout un pentacle Tetragrammaton à été découvert sous une station de métro, ce qui expliquerait les goules, car bizarrement aucun vampire n'y est présent. Une autre équipe ira à Bradford pour récolter des informations dans le bar de WeerLand, un homme du nom de Carl, à déjà entendu parler de Lucaon et peut grandement aider nos recherches et enfin la dernière équipe, ira à Kingston, des goules se sont manifesté sans maitre vampire et un pentacle est apparu en pleine clairière, un homme tenant...un bordel, a été vu en compagnie de ses goules et bizarrement elles ne lui font rien, il faudra donc lui faire cracher ce qu'il sait, je vous donnerais le plan exact des emplacements. »_ **

Walter reprit les dossiers et les redistribua.

Ensuite, il s'avance vers la porte et d'une voix claire et assurée, il invita un homme à entrer, faisant sursauter la baronne de surprise, depuis quand prenait-il des initiatives sans la prévenir.

 ** _« Voici Pip Bernadotte mercenaire français, la reine m'a envoyé lui et ses hommes afin de nous aider en cas de danger, il accompagnera l'un d'entre nous, pour raison d'équité. »_**  Walter s'incline poliment devant son maitre, qui semble sur le point d'exploser, mais savoir que c'est la reine qui l'a envoyé et non Walter qui l'ait recruté la rassure un peu.

Pip, s'avance devant le bureau, il s'arrête à une distance raisonnable et il s'incline de la même manière que Walter, mais avec beaucoup moins de grâce que lui.

 ** _« Je suis là pour vous servir, très chère baronne Hellsing. »_**  Il lui sourit joyeusement avant de se relever.

 ** _« Bien, si la reine vous envoie, alors, je suppose que vous nous serez utile. Quelles sont les équipes Walter ? »_**  Son ton fût ferme, mais, on pouvait lire une pointe d'irritabilité dans sa voix.

Pip prit place entre William et Victoria, c'est ceux qui semblaient le plus humains pour lui, même s'il est au courant que Vicroria et Alucard ne le sont pas.

D'ailleurs le comte, observa avec assistance ce nouveau venu, pas sûr qu'il est envié d'un autre incompétent dans les pieds.

Le majordome se presse de répondre à son maitre.

 ** _« Je n'ai pas encore choisi, mais je dirais, Victoria et Alucard pour Birmingham, vous et moi à Bradford et William, Pip pour Kingston. »_** Walter la regarde confus.

Alucard prit les devants très rapidement, refusant catégoriquement ces équipes.

 ** _« Mon bon vieux Walter, ce n'est pas très équitable tout ça, la policière devrait se mette avec un humain pour le protéger, envoyer deux humains à Kingston pour tuer des goules et réunir des informations sur le pentacle là-bas, c'est trop dangereux, il faut au moins un vampire à Kingston et un autre à Birmingham. »_** Il tourne son regard, fixant ténébreusement sa maitresse.

 ** _« Oui, tu as raison, que proposes-tu, Alucard ? »_**  La chef Hellsing, garda son expression neutre.

«  ** _Birmingham, vous adorer cette ville, alors, pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi, tuer quelques goules ? Ça vous ferait du bien de vous entraîner... »_** Il plisse légèrement les yeux, rendant son regard plus intense et provocateur.

Inregra prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

 ** _« Oui, mais peut-être serait-il préférable que j'y aille avec Seras, de ce que je viens de lire, nous restons tous 3 jours avant de revenir au manoir, le temps de récolter un maximum d'informations, je me vois mal rester seule avec toi dans un hôtel 3 jours, ce n'est pas correct. »_** Elle remarque son sourire s'effacer pour s'élargir plus profondément.

 ** _« La mission à Kingston, il s'agit d'aller faire cracher le morceau à un homme qui tient un bordel, voulez-vous vraiment que j'y aille moi ? Vous savez que je n'ai aucune patience avec ce genre de pourritures, Victoria serait plus apte à le faire parler. »_**  Il intensifie son regard.

 ** _« Ah ?! Quoi je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans un bordel moi ! »_**  Crie la petite Draculina qui jusque-là avait tenu sa langue.

Son maître la fit taire d'un seul regard, Integra savait qu'il avait raison, Alucard n'est pas du genre patient, ses informations sont cruciales, Victoria est séduisante et intelligente quand elle veut, aucune chance pour qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire perdre la tête à cet homme et lui faire cracher le morceau.

Mais passé trois jours avec son serviteur, juste tous les deux, ça fait beaucoup pour elle, surtout qu'il n'attend que ça, ça la perturbe beaucoup, il a tellement changé depuis quelques jours, comme si le souvenir de ce qu'il était avant, prenait le dessus sur son côté vampire.

 ** _« Très bien, alors Victoria et Pip, vous irez à Kingston, Pip, tu couvriras ses arrières on ne sait jamais, Walter et William à Bradford, c'est la mission la plus calme et ça vous convient parfaitement et moi et Alucard, nous irons à Birmingham. »_**  Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à conclure, Walter s'interposa subitement.

 ** _« Vous êtes sûrs, vous et Alucard ?! N'est-ce pas dangereux ?! »_**  Il panique et lance un regard inquiet à son maitre.

 ** _« Ça ira, j'ai les chaines pour le retenir, il n'osera pas désobéir à mes ordres.»_**  Elle se leva prenant avec elle le dossier.

Alucard ne put s'empêcher de savoureux sa petite victoire, il laissa échapper un rire moqueur, narguant Walter avant de quitter la pièce.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_** 14h00. ** _

 

Tout le monde s'était préparé de son côté, avant de partir, Walter prépara quelques saveurs à déguster dans le jardin, à l'extérieur du manoir.

Le temps était brumeux, aucun soleil, juste des nuages gris.

Victoria était encré aux sous-sols, préparant sa petite valise.

Elle emmena des poches de sang, prête à enfin boire.

Pip la rejoint, il avait brièvement sympathisé avec elle juste après son arrivée.

 

**_ Dans le jardin du manoir, 2h30 avant le grand départ. _ **

 

Alucard et Vicroria, se retrouvaient côté à-côté, en dessous d'un arbre, observant les alentours.

Pip les rejoint rapidement, le comte soupira, très ennuyer de ce nouveau compagnon qui jacasse beaucoup trop à son goût.

Alors que le regard du vampire se perdit dans l'horizon, il aperçut enfin son maître, accompagné de William et Walter.

Ils se disent au revoir, rien de plus normal sauf, que William eu un geste envers la baronne qui bouleversera Alucard.

Il lui embrasse la main et elle ne le repousse même pas ?!

Depuis quand Integra Hellsing autorise -t-elle ce genre de familiarités avec les hommes ?

Il fut scotché devant la scène, impossible de détourner les yeux, Alucard n'est pas du genre jaloux, il ne connaît pas vraiment ce sentiment, mais il était impossible pour lui d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

Victoria remarqua le changement d'aura de son maître, elle voulut lui parler, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, il partir sans un mot.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_ Dans le bureau d'Integra Hellsing, 30 minutes avant le départ. _ **

La baronne s'était octroyé une bonne douche avant de partir.

Elle prépare ses dernières affaires quand soudainement elle sentit l'aura d'Alucard la recouvrir, elle se retourne surprise, mais personne...

**_« Alucard ? »_ **

Il finit par apparaitre devant elle, le regard différent de d'habitude.

 ** _« Tout va bien, tu es prêt ? »_**  Elle le fixe, suspicieuse.

 ** _« Mon maître, depuis quand laissez-vous les hommes vous approcher aussi facilement ? »_**  Il retroussa les lèves, dans un sourire douloureux, une expression que lui-même ne comprit pas.

Elle le regarde surprise et confuse, elle pense savoir de quoi il parle, mais elle ne comprend pas très bien où il veut en venir. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ?

 ** _« William est un homme très poli et très attaché aux coutumes anglaises, je n'allais pas le gifler pour si peu. »_**  Elle continue de ranger ses affaires ne prêtant plus attention à son serviteur.

 ** _« Vous êtes si cruel... »_**  Sa voix résonna comme des éclats de verre.

Il s'avance d'un pas lourd derrière elle, Integra se retourne immédiatement pour se retrouve nez à nez contre le torse de son serviteur, elle recule brusquement à ce contact.

Elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'à cet instant et elle pouvait sentir le danger.

 ** _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, recule ! »_**  Elle lui crie ses mots, mais il avance toujours, elle recule encore, elle recule tellement que son dos tape contre le mur, ne lui donnant plus aucune échappatoire.

Elle commence à paniquer, doit-elle le gifler, lui hurler dessus ?

Soudain, il s'agenouille devant elle, il prend sa main et l'attire à sa bouche.

Elle reste tétaniser face à ce geste inattendu, c'était comme la dernière fois, impossible de bouger.

Il embrasse légèrement le dessus de sa main gantée.

La baronne eu un choc électrisant, que faire ?! Le repousser ?!

Oui, mais elle n'y arrive pas !

Voyant qu'il la laisse faire, il se risque à aller plus loin.

Tirant sur la main de son maître pour déplacer sa bouche sur son bras, frôlant de ses crocs le simple tissu de son costume.

**_« Arête ça ! »_**  Elle hurle ces mots et le pousse violemment.

 ** _« Tu en veux toujours trop ! »_**  Bien que ce ton soit ferme et autoritaire, elle semblait surtout très embarrasser et perdue.

 ** _« Je peux sentir ton envie, l'envie que je te touche, l'envie de sentir mes crocs sur ta peau, je suis si minable de me laisser envahir par ces vielles pulsions humaines, mais c'est ta faute, ton parfum à tellement changer, tu m'invites inconsciemment à faire toutes ces choses irrationnelles. »_**  Il ronronna d'une voix rauque, le genre de voix qui ferait frissonner n'importe quelles femmes, sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un démon, près à tout pour séduire sa proie.

Ses joues s'empourprent, elle ne sait plus comment réagir, sa colère monte d'un cran, c'est la seule arme qui lui reste.

 ** _« Comme oses-tu sale monstre dépravé ?! Tu crois que j'ai envie de toutes ces choses ! Arrête de penser une seule seconde que je veuille de toi ! Tu sais où est ta place, alors reste y ! »_**  Elle haussa le ton, la voix emplie de colère.

 ** _« Vous ai-je blessé, mon maître ? »_**  Sa voix sonna toujours sensuellement dans ses oreilles.

 ** _« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu n'as jamais osé faire une telle chose avant ! »_**  Elle mit une grosse distance entre eux.

 ** _« C'est vous, la fautive, votre esprit m'appelle inconscient, votre odeur est différente, en particulier quand je suis proche de vous, je connais cette odeur particulière, je suis sûr que même toi, tu ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, c'est nouveau après tout, moi j'essaie juste de combler ton envie dévorante. »_**  Il lui sourit sournoisement, la voix provocatrice et bien trop enrouée pour ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Elle rougit tellement qu'elle crut exploser de honte, elle sait qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort, son corps la trahit, son esprit aussi ! Alors au lieu de nier inutilement, elle se redressa fièrement et cracha ses mots.

**_« Ne pense pas une seconde que parce que mes hormones me trahissent, que je vais m'offrir à toi pleinement, tu sais très bien que ce sont mes hormones qui me font sentir tout ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma propre volonté ! J'arriverais à passer au-dessus et quand bien même je n'y arrive pas, je préfère encore me découvrir toute seule, que de te laisser assouvir mes pulsions ! »_ **

Elle est si belle en cet instant, il fut surpris qu'elle ose avouer tout ça d'une traite, sans même frémir.

**_« Vous êtes magnifique, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mais si jamais vos pulsions sont trop fortes et que vous ne savez pas comment éteindre ce feu qui brûle en vous, appeler moi, utiliser moi, je serais là pour vous aider, sans jamais aller trop loin, c'est vous qui me commandez, Integra. »_ **

À l'entende de son nom, elle frémit, il l'appelle rarement par son prénom et quand il le fait, sa voix est toujours aussi séduisante.

Il disparut juste après cette phrase.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Image de nankakureman et Solidetc


	6. Quand le diable veut une âme, le mal devient séduisant.

**_ 16h10 _ **

 

**_ Dans la voiture en route vers Birmingham. _ **

Integra et Alucard étaient assis côte à côte à l'arrière de la voiture aux vitres teintée, le conducteur et eux, étaient séparés par une fenêtre noire, empêchant le chauffeur de les observer.

La baronne détestait quand ses employer laissaient traîner trop longtemps leurs yeux sur elle ou sur son mystérieux serviteur, alors il fallait faire preuve de discrétion, surtout quand le voyage va durer plus de deux heures.

L'hélicoptère aurait été plus rapide, mais malheureusement lors de la précédente mission elle perdit trois de ses hélicoptères, elle en a tout de suite commandé de nouveau à Sir Penwood, mais toujours rien n'est arrivé.

Mais en réalité, vu la dégradation du temps, la voiture semble plus judicieux et sûre.

La voiture roule depuis 15 minutes, aucun mot ne sort de la bouche d'Integra ou d'Alucard.

Le vampire observe le monde à travers la fenêtre, les jambes croisées, le visage neutre, il ne prête clairement pas attention à son maître, qui elle regarde un peu partout autour d'elle.

La scène qui s'est déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt dans son bureau, hante son esprit, il a clairement dépassé les limites et elle aussi, en temps normal, jamais elle n'aurait osé laisser faire une telle chose et pourtant, impossible de bouger, de commander, rien, elle était restée tétaniser devant lui, comme si elle accepter son toucher.

Les hormones ne sont pas la seule excuse, c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas être aussi faible.

Comment va se dérouler la suite des événements ?

Ils vont se retrouver seuls pendant 3 jours, comment Integra va contenir son vampire, qui agit de manière étrange.

Alors que plusieurs pensées vinrent lui torturer l'esprit, Alucard émit un léger ricanement, rompant ainsi le pesant silence.

La jeune Hellsing se tourne vers lui, le regard à la fois confus et irriter.

 _ **« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? »**_  Elle fronce les sourcils, attendant une réponse claire.

Alucard regarde toujours par la fenêtre, un léger sourire satisfait se dessine sur son visage.

_**« N'est-ce pas étrange tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ? »** _

Elle le regarde confuse, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

 ** _« Oui, ça l'est, mais.... »_**  Elle ne savait pas comment terminer cette phrase, elle se demandait s'il parlait de son comportement ou des événements liés aux démons ou même des deux.

Il finit par se tourner vers elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien, une lueur enflammée dansait dans ses yeux, c'était très intense.

 ** _« Que m'avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi suis-je si enclin à éprouver de telles envies humaines ? Est-ce à cause de ce William ? »_**  Il brisa leurs échanges de regards en fixant le sol, perdu dans ses pensées.

La baronne fût de nouveau perdue, elle ne savait pas trop de quoi il parlait vraiment et surtout que répondre à ça ? Elle-même ne comprend pas tous les sentiments humains.

 ** _« De quels genres d'envies tu parles au juste ? Et puis, William ne peut pas être la seule cause de ton changement soudain de comportement. »_**  Elle souffla agacée, le fixant durement.

Il relève les yeux vers elle, avec toujours la même lueur qui frémit dans ses yeux.

 ** _« Des sentiments très vieux surgissent en moi et ça depuis que ce gamin a franchi le seuil du manoir, il me fait penser à un homme que j'avais connu durant ma vie de comte, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, c'est très perturbant. »_**  Son regard devint plus douloureux.

 ** _« De qui s'agit-il ? Un homme important ? L'un de mes ancêtres ? »_**  Elle arque un sourcil, c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit se confier aussi facilement.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

 _ **« Jonathan Harker. »**_  Il prononça ses mots froidement, la voix cassante.

Integra élargit ses yeux de surprise, la bouche semi-ouverte, elle ne s'y attendait pas, enfin pas à lui en tout cas, en y repensant, d'après le livre de Bram Stocker qu'elle a lu, Jonathan avait un esprit similaire à celui de William, c'est une situation très délicate, étrangement, elle se sentit très vite mal à l'aise.

 ** _« Je vois, je pensais que tu en avais finis avec ce passé si frivole de Dracula et cette histoire d'amour fou avec Mina Harker, mais finalement non, je te pensais plus intelligent, que ton passé en tant que Vlad Țepeș te hante je peux le concevoir, mais que ton passé avec Mina et Jonathan te bouleverse, je trouve ça décevant. »_**  Dans sa voix on pouvait discerner, de l'irritation, de la moquerie et autre chose, un sentiment bien plus enfoui.

Son serviteur semble surpris et aussi ravi, son sourire s'agrandit, ses yeux se plissent, lui donnant un regard flamboyant.

 ** _« Ai-je parlé de Mina ? Ai-je parlé de cette histoire d'amour ? Je voulais simplement vous faire comprendre mon point de vue personnel, Jonathan était une personne que j'avais prise sous mon aile et il s'est vite avéré être un traître pour moi, je le tiens pour responsable de ma déchéance, tout comme Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris, John Seward et bien sûr Abraham Van Hellsing, mais contrairement à ces hommes, Jonathan était celui qui m'a le plus contrarié, c'est assez amusant.»_**  Il n'a pas pour habitudes de parler de son passé aussi facilement, mais, il ne sait pour quelle raison, il se sentit obligé de lui avouer tout ça.

La chef Hellsing, laissa échapper un rire moqueur, le vampire assombrit son regard et son sourire disparu.

Se moquerait-elle de lui ?

 ** _« Pris sous ton aile, tu as fini par l'emprisonner dans ton château et tu voulais posséder sa femme, tu as attisé la haine en lui, voulant tout lui voler, toi qui avais déjà tout, il était normal pour lui de faire appelle à toutes les forces qu'ils avaient autour de lui pour t'anéantir, mais après tout, ne l'as-tu pas cherché ? Après l'obtention de tes pouvoirs et de tes nouvelles capacités, tu as commencé petit à petit à les utiliser à tort et à travers et tu as fini par devenir un chien fou qui ne savait plus s'arrêter, voulant toujours plus et tu as finalement été vaincu par mon ancêtre, un simple humain, toi qui avais bâti ce petit monde lugubre pendant des années et des années, tout à été réduit en cendres en quelques mois par une petite poignée d'humains, cela a dû être humiliant. »_**  Elle rit de nouveau, sans doute sa fierté Hellsing qui lui fait défaut.

Alucard la regarde toujours, le regard sombre et méprisant.

Parfois, sans s'en rendre compte, elle va trop loin et son vampire à parfois l'envie de la remettre à sa place, lui montrer de quoi il est capable, à plusieurs reprises, Alucard voulu plonger ses crocs brutalement dans son jeune cou frais, pour la détruire entièrement, mais il ne le fera pas, il sait qu'elle est comme ça, elle est comme lui, enfin, ce qui l'était autrefois, elle possède une énorme fierté.

 ** _« C'est vrai, je n'étais qu'un chien, encore aujourd'hui je le suis, j'ai voulu tout posséder et j'ai été vaincu, ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'au fond, je ne désirais pas réellement toutes ces choses que j'ai prises, j'ai simplement pensé que c'est ce que je devais faire pour me sentir revivre, après être devenu un monstre, je me sentais vide, sans but, sans objectif, alors, j'ai commencé par construire mon règne, un règne nouveau, ayant des servants, une armée, un statut et il me manquait juste, une reine, une femme à mes côtés et ce fût mon erreur, jamais je n'aurai dû vouloir cette femme, après tout, Mina, l'ai-je vraiment aimée ? Pas vraiment, je voulais juste me venger de Jonathan et puis je me suis dit, qu'une femme comme elle pour épouse, ne serait pas si mal, elle était différente des autres femmes lubriques que j'avais rencontrées, mais est-ce que je pouvais prétendre l'aimer ? Après tout, elle ne m'aimait pas sincèrement, pas de son plein gré et moi je n'éprouvais pas de réels sentiments pour elle, je n'ai été conduit que par la vengeance. »_**  Il attendait ses réactions, craignant qu'elle le blesse une nouvelle fois.

Elle soupire et regarde par la fenêtre.

 ** _« Tellement de versions existent sur Dracula, parlant d'un amour maudit et profond à une vengeance sordide, que ça en devient accablant. Pour moi, tu as tout perdu à cause de ton éternelle arrogance, liée à ça, ton égo surdimensionner, tu es toujours trop confiant Alucard et c'est ça qui parfois te mets dans des situations difficiles à gérer, si tu avais eu plus de modestie, plus de patience et que tu étais moins gourmand, tu n'aurais pas fini comme un chien attacher à Hellsing, en clair ne soit pas aussi pathétique à parler d'un passé si désastreux, j'aurai préféré que tu me parles de ton passé en tant que prince de Valachie qui est bien plus passionnant, plutôt que cette histoire. »_**  Elle soupire sèchement.

Le sourire de son vampire s'élargit, il rit subitement.

 ** _« Ah...Vous avez raison, je suis pathétique, mais vous savez, mon passé humain est bien plus désastreux que mon passé en tant que Dracula, mais j'apprécie votre intérêt, peut-être qu'un jour je vous parlerais de ce passé. »_**  Il rit de nouveau avant de plonger son regard à l'extérieur.

 ** _« Je sais que ton passé humain est atroce, je ne connais pas tout, loin de là, mais je l'ai trouvé tellement plus passionnant que celui de Dracula, c'est sans doute parce que tu étais humain, avoir lu tous ses récits où tu te battais avec férocité, tout en faisant preuve d'une intelligence remarquable, t'amenant à devenir un prince fier et fort, je t'ai trouvé mille fois plus intéressant et beau que ce passé de vampire ou tout t'était offert dès le départ. »_**  Sa voix était pleine d'admiration, ce qui n'échappa pas à son serviteur, qui tourna le regard vers elle, avec un sourire amusé et charmeur.

Après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait dites plus tôt sur lui, ce fût un soulagement qu'elle finisse par avouer tout ça, mais, ce qu'elle aimait de lui, c'était le lui, humain....

Un vieux souvenir.

 ** _« Impressionnant, vous aimez à ce point l'homme que j'étais humain, votre enthousiasme est amusant à voir, malheureusement, je pense que vous ne voyez pas assez le côté négatif de ce que j'étais, j'avais beau être un humain fort, intelligent, brave, je n'en étais pas moins un monstre, mes ruses pour arriver à mes fins étaient dignes des plus grands démons, c'est drôle que vous voyiez, le moi du passé, comme un grand homme, juste parce que j'étais un humain. »_**  Il releva un sourcil, impatient par sa future réponse.

 _ **« L'époque exigeait aux monarques d'avoir recours à certains aspects de leurs personnalités les plus bestiales, je sais de quoi tu étais capable et c'était normal, tu protégeais ton royaume, dois-je te blâmer d'avoir servi Dieu et ton pays ? Non, je fais exactement la même chose et j'ai recours à des châtiments parfois très cruels, le simple fait de t'utiliser est l'un des châtiments les plus cruels que je puisse offrir à nos ennemis, alors ce n'est pas moi qui vais te jeter la pierre. »**_ Elle croise son regard quelques instants, avant de détourner les yeux, pour regarder l'horizon à travers la fenêtre.

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de cette manière, c'était déjà arriver par le passé qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux à parler, mais ce n'était jamais aussi profond qu'aujourd'hui.

Les moments les plus intimes qu'ils avaient, c'était de se retrouver à de rares occasions sur le balcon la nuit pour observer le ciel empli d'étoiles et la lune ensemble, mais tout ça se faisait dans le silence le plus total.

Jamais ils n'osaient entamer une discussion durant ses moments, par peur de briser quelque chose.

\-------------------------------------------

 

Au bout de deux bonnes heures, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, ils prirent un penthouse, par chance Integra pu amener le cercueil d'Alucard, très facilement, il était simplement recouvert d'un tissu et personne ne prit vraiment attention à ce qui se cachait en dessous.

Le penthouse était immense, laissant assez d'espace à chacun, la baronne posa négligemment ses affaires sur son lit et se prépara aux combats.

 ** _« On y va, allons tuer ces goules et analyser ce pentacle ! »_**  Elle s'arma et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte, Alucard rit et lui emboîte le pas.

Ils prirent donc la direction qui a été donnée par Walter et ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de métro abandonné inondé par l'eau, Alucard passa devant elle, prêt à en découdre avec ses zombies.

Plus ils avançaient et plus des grognements se firent entendre, le cri des goules.

 ** _« Tu vas tout droit et moi je vais vérifier derrière cette porte, ça mène au tunnel de gauche, on se rejoint ici une fois les goules exterminées. »_**  Elle s'apprêtait à le quitter quand il la retient par le bras, le regard surpris.

 ** _« Maître, je préférerais vous avoir dans mon champ de vision, je n'ai pas envie qu'une de ces goules pose la main sur vous. »_** Son expression était froide et autoritaire, d 'en un geste brusque, elle se retira de son emprise.

 ** _« Je sais me débrouiller, je ne suis pas faible ! Allez va s'y ! »_**  Elle hurle ses ordres énervés.

Il la retient de nouveau, plus fermement, le regard sombre, il était clairement énervé de son refus.

 _ **« Ils sont trop nombreux, même pour vous, rester avec moi ! »**_ Il appuyait tellement fort sur son bras, qu'elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur.

 _ **« Ça suffit, lâche-moi ! Tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé, c'est un ordre ! »**_  Il la lâcha, arborant toujours un regard furieux, elle le toise et part en direction de la porte.

Le vampire hésita très clairement à la suivre, décidément elle est trop têtue !

Il sait qu'elle est forte pour une humaine, mais, dans un endroit comme celui-ci, c'est compliqué d'être libre de ces mouvements.

Elle finit par avancer tout droit, la laissant seule.

 

**_ Dans le tunnel de Gauche. _ **

Integra tire sur les premières goules qu'elle aperçoit, leur explosant la tête violemment, elle avance d'un pas assuré et tire de nouveau.

 _ **« Plus de balles... »**_  Elle recharge rapidement son pistolet en reculant de quelques pas.

Soudain elle trébuche sur le corps d'une goule qu'elle venait d'abattre, elle tombe en arrière, les goules devant elle profitent de l'occasion pour l'encercler, bien décider à ne pas mourir maintenant, elle reprend son pistolet et tire de nouveau sur les goules autour d'elle, elle sortit ensuite son épée, pour trancher la tête de quelques goules trop téméraire, mais sans s'en apercevoir une goule l'attrape par derrière la faisant sursauter, elle perdit son épée dans l'eau et sentit le poids de la goule derrière elle devenir de plus en plus oppressant.

Elle essaie de se dégager rapidement, mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

Les goules ne la mordaient pas tout de suite, ils semblaient vouloir la déshabiller, sans doute pour mieux la dévorer, lui arrachant la cravate, dévoilant ainsi le début de sa poitrine, elle donna un violent coup à la goule en face d'elle, mais une autre prit sa place.

 _ **« Sale chien ! »**_  Elle cria ses mots en se débattant férocement.

Alors qu'une goule s'apprêtait à la mordre, un coup de feu puissant résonna dans le tunnel, la goule devant elle explosa à ses pieds, suivis très vite par les autres.

 _ **« Alucard.... »**_ Integra retomba au sol, observant son vampire, qui était arrivé à temps, comme toujours.

Il détruit toutes les goules en une fraction de seconde, quand Integra aperçut son regard elle pouvait apercevoir très clairement une haine profonde.

Il descendit les marches pour la rejoindre.

 ** _« Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous êtes trop têtue, je vous avais pourtant prévenu ! Regardez dans quel état vous... ?! »_** Il se stoppe net, apercevant sa poitrine à moitié dénudée, comme il le craignait ses saletés de goules avaient osé la toucher.

La baronne le fixe incrédule, légèrement vexer par ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait raison, elle est trop têtue...

Ses lèvres se retroussent formant une expression désagréable et amère sur son visage, ses dents étaient devenues pointues et menaçantes.

Il lui jette son manteau pour la couvrir.

 _ **« Merci. »**_  Elle l'enfila sans dire un mot de plus, elle sait qu'elle aurait dû l'écouter.

Il lui arrive de penser qu'elle est invincible par moment.

Elle oublie qu'elle est une simple humaine et que parfois certaines situations nécessitent un coup de pouce d'un être surnaturel.

Alucard marche loin devant, les mains dans les poches.

Integra peine à avancer avec son manteau trop long pour elle, elle est presque ridicule, elle le rattrape néanmoins et décide d'entamer une discussion.

 ** _« J'aurais dû t'écouter, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. »_**  Elle eut du mal à sortie cette phrase, mais il le fallait bien.

Il se retourne, élargissant ses yeux, un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 _ **« Ravis de l'entendre. »**_ Il lui fait signe d'avancer de quelques mètres, pour apercevoir le pentacle dessiner au sol.

 _ **« C'est un pentacle pour invoquer ? Des goules ? Est-ce possible ?! »**_  Elle s'étonne de voir une telle chose en face d'elle.

 ** _« Disons que cela ressemble à un pentacle de téléportation, c'est assez complexe à réaliser, c'est sans doute pour ça, qu'il y en a que quelques-uns qu'on ait découverts dernièrement. »_**  Il s'abaisse légèrement, étudiant le pentagramme.

 _ **« Prenons une photo ! »**_  Integra sort son téléphone et prend une photo, ça les aidera à y voir plus clair.

Alucard se relève fixant les alentours.

 ** _« Nous devrions rentrer, il n'y plus rien d'intéressant ici. »_** Il lui fait signe d'avancer, elle lui emboîte le pas, étrangement silencieuse.

A la sortie du métro, elle ouvrit la bouche.

 ** _« Avant, nous devons aller voir un certain monsieur Spelman, il pourrait nous renseigner davantage ! »_**  Dans le dossier que Walter lui avait confié, figurait une pièce d'identité d'un certain monsieur Ryan Spelman, gérant d'une grande entreprise, il aurait des informations importantes concernant ces étranges apparitions de goules et même peut-être des informations importantes concernant Lucaon.

Alucard prit le dossier et ensemble ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au manoir Spelman.

Integra s'avança jusqu'au portail, à peine eut-elle le temps de faire remarquer sa présence que la porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaitre un beau jeune homme, Integra le reconnu très rapidement grâce à la pièce d'identité figurant sur son dossier, c'était Ryan Spelman en personne.

 _ **« Quelle rapidité ! »**_  Elle s'exclama à haute voix.

 ** _« Mademoiselle Hellsing ! Je suis heureux de vous voir, je savais que vous viendriez ! »_**  Il s'inclina majestueusement devant elle, lui offrant son plus beau sourire, laissant Alucard perplexe sur la nature de cette future entrevue.

 ** _« Je...J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions ! »_**  Elle se sentait un peu perdue face à un tel comportement.

Elle n'a pas l'habitude que les hommes lui fassent ainsi la cour.

 ** _« Cela aurait été avec grand plaisir, mais je suis très occupé, je dois finaliser les derniers détails de la fête de demain, mais...pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas demain au manoir durant le dîner de gala ? Nous pourrions mieux parler ! »_**  Il lui sourit toujours aussi sincèrement.

 ** _« Un dîner de gala ? Une soirée ? Non, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, notre discussion nécessite discrétion... »_**  Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son serviteur qui semblait se moquer de la situation.

 ** _« Au contraire, nous pourrions avoir plus de temps à parler autour d'une table et surtout ça vous détendra, de toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix si vous désirez que je vous en dise plus ! Belle colombe... »_**  Ses yeux se rétrécissent, lui donnant un regard captivant, empli de convoitise.

La baronne hésita entre, le faire parler de force ou d'accepter poliment, utiliser Alucard comme méthode de persuasion serait tout à fait concluant, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'exercer ce genre de pouvoir aujourd'hui, une fête, ce n'est qu'une fête, une soirée...

Elle soupira lourdement avant d'accepter.

Ryan sursauta de joie et lui donna immédiatement une invitation pour demain à elle et à Alucard, qui soit dit en passant semblait frustrer.

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

**_ Retour au penthouse. _ **

Aucun des deux n'a parlé durant le retour.

Integra prit une bonne douche et une fois sortit, elle croisa Alucard assit sur le fauteuil, fixant le crépitement du feu.

 _ **« J'ai trouvé deux robes dans mes valises, Walter avait prévu le coup. »**_ Elle essuya les dernières gouttes de ses cheveux.

Son serviteur ne répondit pas.

Elle s'approche de lui et sourit tendrement.

Du bout des doigts, elle soulève un petit bout de son long manteau.

 ** _« Je me souviens quand j'étais enfant, j'étais très intriguée par cet étrange manteau. »_**  Elle dit cela d'un ton nostalgique et douloureux.

Alucard décide d'enfin affronter son regard.

 ** _« Je devrais sans doute rire et te taquiner sur tout ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui et pourtant, je me sens étrangement en colère. »_**  Il écarte les lèvres laissant découvrir ses crocs, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant.

 _ **« Tu as soif ? Tu veux une poche de sang ? »**_  Elle fit quelques pas en arrière pou se diriger vers les valises, mais Alucard se leva et la retient par le bras.

 _ **« Non, je n'ai pas soif. »**_ Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tira légèrement sur son bras, la rapprochant vers lui.

Elle se grogna presque sur son torse.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, Integra se sentait perdue, si ça commence déjà comme ça le premier jour, ça va être l'enfer par la suite.

Elle croisa son regard.

 _''Il a l'air si tourmenter...''_ Pensa-t-elle.

Elle plonge plus profondément ses yeux dans les siens, elle pourrait s'y noyer...

Leurs visages sont tellement proches, qu'elle peut sentir le souffle froid de son serviteur, c'était assez amusant, c'était comme s'il respirait.

Le visage si proche, c'est dangereux.

Un soupir douloureux s'échappe de son vampire, il semble vraiment en plein dilemme.

Soudain ils ferment tous les deux les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

_''Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?''_

Un sentiment étrange et douloureux s'immisça en elle, une tension étrange se crée autour d'eux, c'était insupportable....

Une larme coule tristement le long de la joue de la jeune Hellsing, c'est trop insupportable, elle ne sait plus comment réagir, elle se sent prise ne plein tourment.

image SOLIDETC

On pourrait croire qu'ils sont sur le point de s'embrasser, mais pas du tout, aucun des deux ne bouge, ils restent juste silencieux, s'enivrant de l'odeur de l'autre, quand ils ouvrirent les yeux Integra se dégagea violemment de lui.

 _ **« Je vais me reposer, laisse-moi ! »**_  Elle se dirige précipitamment vers sa chambre, laissant derrière elle, Alucard avec ses doutes et surtout sa profonde tristesse qu'il n'arrive pas à chasser.


	7. Quand le diable veut une âme, le mal devient séduisant.

**_ 00h30 _ **

 

**_ Dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Integra. _ **

Elle se laisse brutalement retomber sur son lit, ses mains recouvrent son visage, ses lèvres se crispent, bataillant entre la colère et la tristesse, son corps tremble légèrement.

_''Que se passe -t-il avec moi ?! Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions !''_

Une autre larme s'échappe et roule sur sa joue, elle frotte faiblement ses yeux, c'est la première fois que tout son être lui fait défaut et ne réponds pas à ses demandes.

Elle, qui a pour habitude d'avoir un contrôle sur tout, là, rien n'y fait, quoiqu'elle essaie de penser ou faire, ses émotions semblent la trahir.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle ressent.

_''Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Alucard, c'est lui qui me rend aussi faible !''_

Elle essaie de se convaincre que c'est lui la cause de ses tourments, mais elle sait au fond elle, que c'est elle, la fautive.

_''Je suis si pathétique, cela ne me ressemble pas, mais il a tellement changé, ou alors, est-ce moi qui vient tout juste de le remarquer ? Je n'ai jamais fait spécialement attention à lui ou à son passé et depuis que je l'ai fait, tout semble bizarre entre nous.''_

_''C'est comme si nous devenions proches tout à coup, c'est surprenant, plaisant et désagréable à la fois, c'est un vampire, je ne devrais pas me laisser approcher aussi facilement, je suis une Hellsing ! Ressaisis-toi Integra Hellsing !''_

Elle se bat intérieurement, espérant que son esprit s'apaise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son corps se calme.

Mais son esprit reste encore chamboulé, elle repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_''Il était étrangement doux...''_

Effectivement, il paraissait bien plus doux que ce qu'il est d'habitude, décidément, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, c'est trop nouveau pour elle et elle fulmine intérieurement de s'être laissé approcher si facilement.

À force de trop penser, elle finit par s'endormir.

 

**_ Le lendemain matin. _ **

La jeune Hellsing se réveille la tête lourde, son esprit à tellement gamberger la nuit dernière qu'elle se sent comme un lendemain de fête.

En parlant de fête, elle est conviée au gala organiser par Ryan ce soir, elle ne veut pas y aller, elle déteste ce genre de réception, elle en a tellement esquiver dans sa jeunesse, mais là, elle n'a pas le choix.

Elle se lève difficilement et commence à se préparer, elle farfouille dans sa valise et sort deux robes que Walter lui avait choisis, laquelle choisir ?

Il y avait un chemisier blanc avec une robe longue noire traditionnelle, elle fait élégante et réservée, mais c'est une robe qui convient pour des soirées importantes, pas pour une fête de gala, ça paraît trop conventionnelle.

L'autre en revanche, lui paraissait trop extravagante, malgré sa noirceur.

C'était une magnifique robe noire en dentelle, composer de deux longs gants tout aussi beaux.

Cette robe est sublime, mais Integra hésite à la porter, elle n'a pas l'habitude de se montrer aussi décontractée et féminine, pas que les robes la dérangent, non, elle a toujours aimé porter des robes, mais pas dans ce style-là.

_''Dois-je vraiment oser porte ça ?''_

Elle soupire lourdement et finit par l'essayer.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir, elle est divine, la robe épouse parfaitement ses formes, lui donnant une posture élancée et féminine.

Pourtant, la baronne se sent mal à l'aise, même ridicule.

_''Je ne me reconnais pas, je suis ridicule !''_

Elle finit par l'enlever au bout de quelques minutes.

Doit-elle vraiment faire les boutiques ?

Elle n'en a clairement pas l'envie et puis elle n'y connaît pas grand-chose en robe de soirée et les vendeuses risqueraient de lui proposer que des robes de ce style, voire pire.

Non, pas le choix, si Walter à choisit cette robe, c'est que c'est ce qu'il faut porter.

Elle finit par se résigner et pose la robe sur son lit, elle la portera ce soir.

 

**_ Dans le grand salon. _ **

Elle entre dans le salon et là, il n'y a personne, il est tôt, Alucard doit sans doute se reposer.

Elle se sent plutôt soulager de ne pas le croiser, la baronne décide de passer le temps en cherchant un peu partout sur internet ce qu'elle pourrait trouver en rapport avec les récents événements.

Entre temps, elle téléphone aux autres équipes pour réunir les informations.

Plus la lumière du soleil diminue et plus elle se sent lasse, cela fait des heures qu'elle écrit, qu'elle décortique ce qu'elle trouve, c'est frustrant et fatiguant à la fois.

_''Alors, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, la meilleure façon pour empêcher ces démons d'apparaître, serait de détruire le sceau principal avec un autre sceau par-dessus, heureusement que j'ai appris quelques arts de l'occultisme, ça va finalement me servir et père qui disait que c'était inutile....''_

_''Quelques gouttes de mon sang pourraient suffirent pour le sceau que je devrais créer...ou alors, n'est-ce pas suffisant, d'après ce que je lis, le sceau qui peut anéantir la porte de ces démons exige une très bonne connaissance dans le domaine de l'occulte et une compensation lourde, le sang d'une Hellsing vierge serait peut-être suffisant, mais j'ai un doute...Et si cela impliquait un sacrifice plus important ? Une compensation lourde, c'est sans doute un sacrifice ou abandonner quelque chose de très précieux, mon sang ne suffira pas...''_

Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre que son sang pourrait tout sauver, mais pour empêcher des démons d'entrer dans notre monde, quelques gouttes de sang vierge et un sceau ne suffiront pas.

_''Qu'importe, mes informations ne suffisent pas pour déduire de telles hypothèses...J'espère que Ryan pourra mieux m'éclaircir !''_

Le soleil disparait laissant place à une fine couche d'obscurité.

La chef Hellsing avait passé des heures à chercher tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile, en commençant par étudier le pentacle qu'elle avait prit en photo, cela lui a permis d'en apprendre plus sur la nature de ses sceaux, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant !

L'heure tourne !

\--------------------------------------------------

Elle se dépêche de rentrer dans sa chambre, pour mettre sa robe.

Son vampire qui jusque-là, s'était montré absent, apparu dans le salon, il s'assit brutalement sur le fauteuil, admirant de nouveau la férocité des flammes.

Il ne dormait pas vraiment depuis des heures, il voulait juste éviter de la déranger dans ses recherches.

Elle finit de mettre sa robe et se dirige vers sa valise pour chercher les chaussures.

_''Des escarpins ?! Mais je ne pourrais pas marcher avec ça !''_

Certes, le talon était un peu plus gros que la moyenne et plus petit, mais elle n'a jamais réussi à bien marcher avec ce genre de chaussure.

La dernière fois qu'elle a essayée elle avait 17 ans et c'était un désastre.

Elle les enfile énerver et les essaie.

Finalement elle arrive à trouver son équilibre, le talon qui était un peu plus gros en largeur, lui procurait un bon maintient.

_''Walter, décidément tu penses à tout !''_

Integra prend quelques documents et sort de la pièce pour rejoindre le salon.

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**_ Retour Salon. _ **

 

En entrant dan le salon, elle aperçoit très vite son serviteur, assit sur le fauteuil, dos à elle.

Elle avance d'un pas peu assurer.

**_« Alucard ? Nous devons partir. »_**  Elle s'éclaircit la voix, pour se faire remarquer.

Quand il prit enfin la décision de poser les yeux sur elle, il fut très surpris de sa tenue.

Agréablement surpris même !

Elle était merveilleuse et fascinante, son cou était totalement découvert, ce qui est vraiment tentant pour un être comme lui.

Ce soir, la baronne était le total opposé de ce qu'elle était d'habitude.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sauvagement, dévoilant ses crocs, bien trop allonger aux goûts de son maître.

**_« Enlève-moi tout de suite ce sourire dépravé, tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise. »_**  Elle cracha ses mots avec dédain.

**_« Est-ce de ma faute, si vous êtes si délicieuse, ce soir ? »_**  Il élargit son sourire d'une façon bestiale, il était au bord de la tentation, une envie irrésistible de plonger ses crocs dans son jeune cou lui vint à l'esprit plusieurs fois, pire, il voulait tout et rien d'elle, c'était très étrange, il n'avait plus ressenti de telles envies depuis très longtemps.

Elle rougit faiblement, avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

**_« Ce soir, je veux que tu m'accompagnes discrètement, reste dans l'ombre, ne te fais repérer de personne ! »_ **

Alucard agrandit les yeux de surprise.

**_« Vous voulez prétendre y allez seule ? Vous pensez que ce Ryan sera plus enclin à vous parler sans ma présence ? »_**  Il la regarda toujours aussi douloureusement, la beauté qui émanait d'elle était très dure à supporter pour lui.

**_« Il est évident que sans toi, il osera s'approcher plus facilement et qui sait, il risquera peut-être plus de fantaisies et je pourrais avoir plus que ce que je n'espère, des pistes en or ! »_**  Elle étouffa un rire avant de reposer les yeux sur son vampire.

**_« Si cet homme pose la main sur vous, je serais obligée de lui arracher la tête, alors évitez d'être trop tactile, ce n'est pas votre façon de faire, normalement ? »_**  Il relève un sourcil, intrigué.

Elle n'oserait tout de même pas utiliser la séduction pour avoir des informations, non, ce n'est pas ce qu'Integra Hellsing ferait.

Peut-être, avait-elle fait exprès de dire une telle chose ambiguë pour provoquer une réaction d'Alucard ?

Il était évidemment possessif, mais difficile de dire s'il était possessif parce que c'était son devoir de la protéger ou parce qu'il l'était sincèrement.

**_« Tu n'arracheras la tête de personne, Alucard, je veux que tu sois présent, sans te faire remarquer, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, en revanche, n'interviens pas entre moi et Ryan, à moins que je t'y oblige ! »_** Elle prit son ton sévère et autoritaire.

Deux émotions se bataillèrent en lui, la première, la colère, il trouve ça stupide qu'elle décide de se mettre en danger aussi facilement et encore plus stupide qu'elle ait accepter de participer à cette soirée avec Ryan.

L'autre émotion, c'était de peur, la peur de perdre le contrôle, la peur, ce n'est pas le genre d'émotion qu'il connaît, mais quand il s'agit de son maître, il à toujours éprouver une certaine crainte à la laisser seule, mais il ne s'agit pas que de ça, il déteste quand des hommes s'approches trop près d'elle, depuis son plus jeune âge, il la toujours protéger de toutes ces pourritures qui ne voulaient qu'une chose, la salir, lui prendre toutes ses premières fois, pour certains comte ou baron, c'était un jeu, qui aura la virginité d'Integra Hellsing, c'était ça leur jeu.

Ça le révoltait et bien souvent il avait du mal à contenir son envie de tous les massacrer.

Alors, si Integra se laisse toucher par Ryan, que va-t-il se passer ?

Il ne pourra pas intervenir, même s'il le veut.

Voyant que la situation ne basculera pas à son avantage, il se leva pour partir.

_**« On y va, reste dans mon ombre. »**_  Elle lui passa devant, prête à partir.

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Ils quittèrent le penthouse tous les deux.

Alucard n'était pas physiquement présent, disons qu'il la suivait comme son ombre.

Pratique d'être un vampire !

Integra se rendit jusqu'au manoir Spelman, elle fut très vite accueillie par des majordomes.

Elle entra nerveusement, c'est la première fois qu'elle se rend seule dans ce genre de soirée, en général elle a toujours été accompagnée par Walter ou alors elle évitait ces cérémonies dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Même si Alucard n'est pas physiquement présent, il est là.

Elle le sait, mais les gens autour d'elles l'ignorent.

_''Pourquoi suis-je si nerveuse ?! Ce n'est qu'une stupide soirée !''_

Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la dévisageait, se moquait d'elle, c'est à cause de la robe, elle se trouve ridicule et pas du tout mise en valeur, mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que c'est totalement l'inverse, elle est magnifique, le contraste de ses cheveux dorés avec la robe noir ébène, lui donne une fureur de Dieu, elle est divine !

Elle s'isole de la salle pour rejoindre le balcon dehors, heureusement, il y a toujours ce genre de foutu balcon dans ses soirées.

**_« Alucard, tu es toujours présent ? »_** Elle murmure ses mots d'une voix très faible.

Elle pourrait simplement parler en communiquant par télépathie, mais comme elle n'est pas certaine qu'il lise ses pensées en ce moment, elle préfère opter pour l'option la plus rapide.

_''Oui, maître.''_

Sa voix fit écho dans sa tête, parfait ils peuvent établir une connexion par télépathie, mais pas très longtemps, elle risque d'avoir un gros mal de crâne s'ils en abusent, donc elle va éviter de parler plus que nécessaire.

Elle reprit un bon souffle, avant de revenir dans la salle, à la recherche de Ryan.

Ce dernier ne la fit pas attendre longtemps, il l'interpella au milieu de la foule de jeunes filles, il la rejoint rapidement.

**_« Mademoiselle Hellsing, vous êtes radieuse ce soir ! »_**  Il la scruta de haut en bas, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur sa poitrine, à peine exposer.

Ensuite, dans un geste trop familier, il prit sa main , elle la retira aussitôt.

**_« Excusez-moi, mais les baises-mains, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. »_**  Elle lui feint un faux sourire, bizarrement elle crut entendre, le rire de son serviteur à l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle avait accepté à William de lui faire un baise-main, uniquement parce qu'elle pouvait sentir son profond attachement aux vieilles coutumes anglaises et puis c'était quelqu'un de relativement innocent.

Mais concernant Ryan, Integra n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien que c'était un courtisan, un homme qui aime plaire aux femmes.

**_« Oh, pardonnez-moi, une femme aussi délicate que vous, ne devrait pas être touchée aussi facilement, j'ai été très impoli, venez, discutons dehors, comme promis. »_**  Il lui sourit, le regard charmeur, l'invitant à quitter la salle, pour se retrouver dehors dans la cour privée, une table déjà nappée et décorer se trouvait juste devant eux.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, il continue de lui sourire, mais son regard était différent.

La baronne relève un sourcil, quelque peu désorienté par ce changement soudain.

**_« Vraiment, vous êtes magnifique ce soir ! Mais dites-moi, je suis assez étonné que votre vampire, ne soit pas présent, où est-il ? L'ai-je loupé ? Est-il ici ? »_**  Il plonge intensément ses yeux dans les siens.

**_« Il n'est pas là ce soir, il est resté au penthouse, j'avais envie de venir seule. »_**  Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle bat des cils de manière charmeuse, poussant Ryan à vouloir parler plus.

**_« Je vois, je suis assez ravi de ce choix, je me sens plus libre, alors dites-moi, quelles informations voulez-vous savoir, belle colombe ? »_**  Il lui sourit davantage, la voix plus enrouée.

La jeune Hellsing sentit son corps chauffer d'un seul coup, c'était une sensation très étrange et hors de son contrôle, ça ne venait pas d'elle.

Alucard qui était bien présent, bouilli de l'intérieur, il n'était plus que des flammes démoniaques, dansant dans l'ombre de son maître, un spectacle terrifiant si Ryan pouvait le voir.

Le vieux vampire comprit très bien son petit manège, il essaie de séduire Integra et il comprit tout de suite que Ryan n'offrirait pas ses informations aussi facilement, il demandera quelque chose en échange et il sait très bien ce qu'il veut.

_''Alucard, je ne sais pas si tu es responsable de cette soudaine chaleur suffocante, mais si c'est le cas, arrête ça tout de suite !''_

Elle ordonna ses mots comme elle put dans ses pensées.

Il ne répondit pas et son corps chauffait toujours autant.

Ryan la regarde inquiet, quand soudain, elle se décide à répondre.

_**« J'aimerais... savoir quelle informations vous... avez sur Lucaon et les démons en général. »**_  Elle buta sur quelques mots, tant la chaleur l'étouffait.

**_« Lucaon est un vieux vampire très puissant, mais généralement sans danger jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'a jamais été un réel problème auparavant, notre erreur à tous est d'avoir laisser Lucaon en paix uniquement parce qu'il ne semblait pas être un potentiel danger, en réalité, il préparait tout dans l'ombre. »_**  Il lui lance quelques regards charmeurs et tente de rapprocher sa main de la sienne.

Integra comprit immédiatement son petit jeu.

Elle le laisse faire pour le moment.

**_« Je veux savoir quelque chose de plus intéressants, ce genre de détails m'est égale ! »_ **

Son ton monte, sa voix, paru irrité.

_**« Un humain du nom de Kuro accompagne Lucaon, cet homme Kuro, possède de très bonnes maîtrises en occultisme et comme un vampire ne peut pas faire de telles invocations lui-même, ce qui est logique ils sont déjà damnés par les démons, il fallait trouver un humain, pure et ayant une excellente base en occultisme, ce qui la trouver, mais les sceaux qu'ils ont créés pour les goules, ne sont que des tests, afin de voir leurs limites, de vérifier jusqu'où ils peuvent aller, ils ne sont pas encore prêts à essayer de faire le sceau d'invocation finale pour l'invocation des démons, il leur faut encore apprendre à mieux contrôler leurs pouvoirs et il leur faut aussi un sacrifice, pur, noble, vierge, un humain né de la grâce de Dieu, bref, difficile à trouver, non ? »**_  Il rit avant de poser des yeux séducteurs sur elle.

C'est très intéressant, donc ils ne sont pas encore en possession de toutes les clés pour invoquer les 3 démons.

**_« Y a-t-il autre chose qu'ils n'ont pas, mais dont ils ont besoin ? »_**  Elle pense au coffre de William, il avait dit de bien le cacher, donc c'est que quelque chose dedans est important pour eux.

Ryan pose la main sur la sienne, lui caressant le haut du poignet, la baronne sursaute de surprise, son corps chauffe d'un seul coup, c'est Alucard, il est furieux.

_''Comment ce sale chien ose poser les mains sur vous !''_

_''Du calme Alucard ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !''_

Elle essaie de reprendre ses esprits, mais avec une chaleur aussi étouffante, c'est difficile.

Ryan remarque sa soudaine chaleur, il pense immédiatement que c'est lui qui lui procure tout ça, il voit en cette réaction, une opportunité d'aller plus loin.

**_« J'ai toujours aimé le genre de femme inaccessible, les filles faciles sont tellement peu dignes d'intérêt. »_**  Son regard est enflammé.

Elle le regarde surprise, il est vraiment sans aucune gêne, celui-là.

_**« Pourtant les filles faciles, vous aimez ça, non ? Cela ne vous déplaît pas de vous servir d'elles dès que l'envie vous en prend, n'est-ce pas ? »**_  Elle lui lance un regard amusé, arrogant.

En effet, dans la grande salle, Integra aperçu plusieurs jeunes femmes, courtiser Ryan et il semblait ravi.

Il rit joyeusement.

**_« Oui, vous avez raison, je suis parfois trop faible, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que ces filles sont inutiles pour moi, ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont les femmes comme vous, forte, indépendante, qui ne se laisse pas facilement approcher, vous avoir pour moi, une nuit, serait la plus belle des récompenses pour moi, je vous offrirais tout sur un plateau d'argent, d'or même ! »_**  Il lui caressa le poignet avec plus de fermeté, les yeux lubriques.

Normalement, la chef Hellsing devrait être sur le point de le gifler pour un comportement aussi peu respectueux, mais elle était littéralement sur le point de bouillir à l'intérieur d'elle et de suffoquer à la chaleur que procurait son serviteur.

_''Laissez-moi-le mettre en pièce, maître ?! Le forcer à parler et le tuer par la suite !''_

_''Alu..Alucard, je...n'arrive plus à respirer ! Reste tranquille... !''_

**_« Tout va bien, ma colombe ? »_** Il lui serre la main.

**_« Oui... J'ai juste besoin d'air... »_** Elle retire sa main violemment pour l'aider à s'aérer le visage.

**_« Mais, nous sommes déjà dehors, vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ? »_ **

**_« Non, non...ça ira, j'avais juste besoin de me calmer quelques secondes. »_** Bien décider à avoir ses informations, elle repose sa main sur la table, Ryan évidemment, la reprit dans la sienne.

_''Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à le laisser vous toucher, maître !''_

_''Je ne t'ai rien demandé !''_

_''Il ne vous dira rien, tant qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, il ne cherche qu'à vous séduire, à vous avoir dans ses draps, vous voulez vraiment allez jusque-là pour de stupides informations ?!_ '' Sa voix était devenue de plus en plus grave, une voix démoniaque et très en colère.

_''Ça suffit, c'est moi qui aie les cartes en mains, tu me laisses faire et tu n'interviens pas, tant que je ne t'appelle pas !''_

_''Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous fassiez ça, je préfère m'en aller, c'est_ _trop pour moi, je sens que je vais devenir fou !''_

_''Très bien...mais reste dans le manoir.''_

Soudain, une énorme pression disparut de tout son corps, la faisant soupirer de soulagement.

Mais au fond, elle se sent mal, il était vraiment très colère, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, au fond elle a parlé vite et sans réfléchir, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire partir de cette manière, pas aussi brutalement.

L'a-t-elle déçu ? Elle qu'il voyait toujours comme une humaine remarquable, unique et incroyablement forte.

Est-ce important si c'est le cas ?

_''Non, ce n'est pas important, il finira par se calmer.''_ Pense-t-elle.

Ryan repose les yeux sur elle et essaie d'entamer la discussion.

**_« Pas que je sache. »_**  La lueur dans ses yeux devint plus chaude.

_''Peut-être que ce coffre, n'est plus si important qu'il l'était, ce coffre était important dans les mains de quelqu'un d'assez fort pour les anéantir, car ça donnait une clé véritable sur la compréhension de leurs mondes, mais vu qu'ils sont en pleine préparation de sceau et test, nous nous ne sommes pas leurs priorités pour le moment.''_

Alors que Ryan relève sa main pour lui caresser le bras, Integra le repousse.

Il écarte les yeux confus.

Elle ne voulait pas faire ça, mais au fond, le sentiment d'Alucard avait déborder en elle, elle se sent aussi en colère contre elle-même d'avoir laisser durer ce petit manège si longtemps.

**_« Ne croyez pas une seule seconde que je finirais dans votre lit ! »_**  Elle lui lança un regard noir et empli de mépris.

**_« Vous vous réveillez juste maintenant, mademoiselle Hellsing ? Dans la vie, tout se paie et mes informations ont un prix conséquent ! »_**  Il la regarda fier, le regard arrogant.

Integra rit amuser avant de poser les yeux sur lui.

**_« J'aurais dû laisser mon vampire vous dévorer. »_**  Elle sourit de nouveau, le regard provocant avant de se lever.

Ryan la fixe nerveusement, regardant de droite à gauche, si son éventuel vampire n'apparaît pas.

La baronne se retourne subitement.

**_« Non, finalement, vous auriez été trop difficile à digérer pour lui, vous n'êtes qu'un chien en chaleur qui se contente de courtiser des oiseaux sans espèces ni valeurs, je vous ai déjà bien trop donné ce soir, vous ne méritez rien d'autre que du mépris. »_**  Elle se sentit d'humeur philosophe, elle partit triomphante, laissant un Ryan furieux et humilier derrière elle.

\-------------------------------------------------

**_ Dans la grande salle. _ **

 

Elle s'avance dans la salle, cherchant Alucard.

_''Où es-tu ?''_

_''Dans une chambre vide, au troisième étage, aucun bruit, c'est parfait pour moi, où en êtes-vous avec votre amant ?''_  Le ton de sa voix prit un ton moqueur.

Elle ne répondit pas et il avait du mal à la localiser, son sang fulminait trop pour se concentrer.

Elle prit la direction du troisième étage, plusieurs personnes marchaient ici et là.

Les chambres étaient visiblement toutes fermées à clé.

_''Tu es dans quelle chambre ?''_

_''Derrière vous, pourquoi être venu ?''_

Elle ne répondit pas et se retourna, la porte est fermée bien sûr.

Elle se colla à la porte pour chuchoter.

**_« Je commence à avoir mal à la tête... »_**  Elle chuchote faiblement, elle sait que c'est suffisant, il l'entendra.

**_« Ce ne fût pas une soirée facile pour nous, que faites-vous ici, avez-vous eu toutes les informations que vous vouliez ? »_**  Il murmura à son tour, la faisant frissonner, l'entendre murmurer de sa voix grave était plutôt séduisant à entendre, c'était même enivrant.

**_« Non, il voulait m'avoir dans son lit, comme tu l'avais prédit, j'ai refusé bien sûr. »_**  Elle se colla davantage à la porte.

**_« J'ai tellement envie de l'empaler sur une pique juste en face de son manoir, quel merveilleux spectacle ça serait ! »_**  Il rit légèrement, rien à faire, cette voix qui s'éteint dans un souffle, la rend fébrile.

**_« Je te reconnais bien là ! Je tenais...à m'excuser, j'aurais dû t'écouter, comme toujours. »_**  Elle souffla ses derniers mots.

**_« J'ai toujours détesté que les hommes vous approchent, ils avaient tous la même envie, dépuceler une vierge, humilier une Hellsing, Ryan est exactement comme ses pourritures de chevaliers dans le passé. »_**  Il cracha ses mots avec colère.

**_« Tu es le seul homme en qui j'ai vraiment confiance, excepté Walter, il restera exceptionnel. »_**  Elle rit faiblement de bon cœur.

Soudain, plus un bruit, il ne répondit pas, elle se sentit nerveuse, avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Avait-elle franchi une limite de plus ?

**_« Alucard ? »_**  Elle colla son oreille sur la porte, attendant une réponse.

**_« Je suis toujours là. »_**  Il fit traverser ses mains à travers le mur, ce qui eut pour réaction de la faire sursauter.

Elle fixe quelques instants ses mains, ornées de leurs gants habituels.

Remarquant que derrière elle, des gens étaient groupés pour parler, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et se rapprocha de la porte, se collant contre elle pour dissimuler ses mains.

**_« Nous ne sommes pas seules, rien que le fait que je sois là accoudée contre une porte est déjà assez louche, mais alors si en plus tu fais ça, c'est pire ! »_**  Elle lui cria dessus en murmurant, c'était très amusant à entendre pour lui.

Le fait qu'elle prenne maladroitement ses mains dans les siennes, le rendit fébrile, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle venait de coller ses mains avec les siennes contre sa poitrine.

**_« Integra. »_**  Il dégage l'une de ses mains pour enrouler la taille de son maître et de l'autre il posa ses doigts sur son menton.

Elle était surprise, mais elle ne bougea pas.

**_« Ta voix semble si triste tout à coup, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_**  » Elle susurre tristement ses mots.

**_« Vous aussi, vous semblez triste, pourquoi ? »_**  Il appuie faiblement  ses doigts sur son menton.

**_« Alucard, ce n'est pas... »_**  Elle fut perdue, pourquoi apprécie-t-elle son touché ?

**_« Vous êtes si cruelle, regarder ce que vous m'avez fait, je ne sais plus comment réagir. »_ **

Elle ne répondit pas, mais dans son regard on pouvait lire, de la tristesse, de la colère, de l'envie, elle ne sait plus sur quelle émotion basculer.

Et il semblait tout aussi tourmenter qu'elle.

Une dernière pensée lui vint, une pensée futile.

_''Cela doit faire au moins 3 jours que je n'ai plus fumer...''_

Image Solidetc


End file.
